Your Lullaby
by Oramai
Summary: Her darkness is a lullaby that won't stop. The darkness won't let her go. Something strange is happening to her. The past and present haunting her in different ways. NejiSakuraNarutoSasuke. *ON HOLD*
1. Into the Darkness

A/N: First fanfiction ya-da-ya-da. What else do I have to put in here. Oh I don't own Naruto or any of its characters...(darn). The only person who has any rights over them is Masashi Kishimoto.

Anyway this story is very how do you say angst? People have problems and they just suffer to them differently. I sometimes use a lot of details so you can visualize what is happening. If you can't follow along then this story is not for you. Some characters my be OC but for the most they'll be fine. Couples ! Not sure... Its between N/S/N. We'll see hehehe because I have my favorites.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Your Lullaby**

Into the darkness

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The heavy rained poured onto the broken house. Windows that once donned sheer white drapes...gone. Bright red paint; now dull. The door creaked as the unforgiving wind toyed with it. Broken glass, once whole, now broken in pieces. Tables turned, portraits thrown, chairs tossed into the broken windows. Now the house told a tale of heartbreak and sorrow. Pain was now making its home into the once innocent atmosphere. Dried lilies still laid undisturbed from the floor. Its once white petals soaked with dried redness. Its pure petals caked with unspoken slaughter. The rain crushed into the dark home.

Drip...

Drip...

Drop...

Half lidded emerald eyes peered at the disrupting noise. Dried blood caked into the pink tresses of the young woman. She sat in a small corner away from the heaps that laid lifeless towards the center of the room. Blood soaking the two forms ... their bodies lying in a mess of endless sea red. Black birds took shelter on the girl's windowsill eyeing the pathetic girl and bodies.

Drop...

Drip ...

The black birds fitted their ugly forms through the broken window. Snagging a couple of dirty wet feathers. Their eyes red... at the sight before them. Quickly fluttering towards the red mound ... they feasted. The white dull girl just stared at the scene before her. Lightening thundered once more brightening the room; the black birds hunched over enjoying themselves.

Drip ...

Drip ...

Drop ...

The pale girls hand extended revealing a red river that flowed from the deep raging cut that marked itself down the length of her arm. The red blood dripped down onto the broken floor creating a glimmering pool. Traces of tears making paths down her dirtied face. Her white breath puffed from her lips.

"Ma...ma..."

Something had happened. Something had happened on the cold rainy day, and no one knew it but her. The sky was thick with sad, and grim rain clouds. The rain falling like sharpened knifes. People took shelter in their comfortable homes, sipping their teas, and comforting their young ones.

_So selfish ..._

Lightening illuminated the skies. Brightening the muddied roads of Konohagakure. A village that took pride in all of their Shinobi. Taking care of the village... protecting it... honoring it... loving it all.

_So useless ..._

It was red... everything was red... Her arms, face, and body. Everything. Even the walls, they were once white and the couches.. They were a soft gold. But there was one thing that wasn't red. The black birds. Black. And now that color will haunt her... not the color red... but black... that was the damned color. Black. She lifted her torn body, urging her legs to rise and give her strength. Taking one shaky step towards the black birds; she step on one. Bones broke as it's cries of pain was heard throughout the tattered home. Its flapping wings stood still as black oozing blood seep from under her shoeless foot. Clear tears falling over her cheeks as she stood gazing over the tattered mess of bodies.

"He...help...me..." She brought her hands over her emerald eyes; covering them tightly.

_No one can help you now..._

"No...nnno...no...NO!"

_Look what you have done..._

"Someone...Naruto...Kakashi-sensi...Te...Tenten... san"

'_Sakura hurry up slow poke!' Warm chocolate eyes gazed down holding out her hand in return.'_

Grabbing at her hair trying to push away that unwanted voice. Dropping down onto her knees. The black birds began to recede... taking their exit through the broken window.

_Hehehe...hehehe ..._

Gasping for air... silence was welcomed once again. The birds gone... the dark rain still pouring. Slowly standing up, she brought her arms back to her sides.

_Heheheehe hehe...they're not here..._

Turning sharply she left the bloodied bodies. Fleeing out of the dark home and onto the streets of the village. Running as the rain hit her back. Creating marks down her back and she carried her body towards someplace familiar. Her now muddy feet slapping against the path. Thunder and lightening echoed... the storm was mad and it showed how mad it was.

_You are alone..._

Eyes tightening and the tears mixed with the rain falling down her face. The black birds watch her make her way towards whatever was leading her. Eyeing her closely...keeping watch.

_You're selfish..._

He had to be there, it was raining so he couldn't have gone anywhere. A sharp gasp escaped her lips as she tripped on a loose floorboard, leaving a trail of blood. She whimpered as she dragged her body towards the door. Grasping the handle her fist meet the wood awkwardly. Loud thumps where heard throughout the home of Naruto Uzumaki.

_YOU...ARE...ALL...ALONE..._

"No..." she gave out a heartbreaking sob.

"No... no... more..." Clawing on the old door. She heard of flapping wings. Turning her head slowly towards the sound. Black. Black wings folded themselves, red eyes gazing madly. Wings rustled as black feathers flew loose. A piercing scream was heard throughout the village of Konoha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You child are alone._

_Alone in the dark_

_With no one to save you._

_Remember me oh child._

_for I will forever haunt your dreams._

_It is now that you must suffer._

_You child are alone._

_Alone in the dark._

_No one will remember you._

_No one will give you the time of day._

_You are no one._

_It is now that you must suffer._

_You child are alone._

_Alone in the dark._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will he live?" Worried as she was the young weapons master bit her finger nails to the edge. Pacing back and forth as they waited for their little green comrade. Her quiet companion sat comfortably on the cushioned chair.

"I knew we shouldn't have trained out in this rain... if only you would have listen to me Neji! This would not have happened. You jerk." Pointing an accusing finger towards his direction.

"If I remember correctly this was Lee's idea. Not mine. Don't bring in your problems. In fact, turn that finger around and point it towards those doors," Neji smirked knowing that he had won verbally against the boyish girl. Before she could make a comeback the double doors had open revealing their green clothed friend.

Giving a little wave Lee limped over towards his teammates.

"So what happened?" Looking up and down at his fellow teammate.

"Yes tell me... us everything... you had us so worried!" TenTen was getting a little impatient as she tugged on Lee's green shirt. Wrinkling it even more. Neji glared at her.

"You mean you."

"Ah ... it was nothing, a couple of weeks and I'll be good to go!" Giving a reassuring smile and a trademark thumbs up.

_You are alone ..._

"Ah... come again Tenten I didn't hear you maybe its from all this noisy rain." Shaking his head a bit.

"I didn't say anything? ...Neji?"

Neji stayed quiet peering at the two. Lightening grazed the sky. Rain striking the entrance of the hospital. Lightening was heard once again. Illuminating an outline at the entrance. The figure walked in the receding doors letting her slowly walk through. Bloodied pink hair stood out, tired emerald eyes gazed at the company before her.

"Sakura-san!" Lee's smile widen as he took a step closer to his beloved, stopping short as he took a closer look.

"Sakura...san?" His eyes widened at the sight. He could no longer make out where once white skin was. Her pink hair mixed with red blood. Clothes tattered and bloodied. Her eyes weren't their normal shining emerald... they were dull...lifeless. Lee heard a loud gasp behind him. Tenten apparently saw the mess before her.

"Sakura!" Tenten began to run forward but was stopped when Lee's hand grasped her tightly. Angered she tried prying her arm out of his strong grasp.

"Lee are you mad... she's hurt... what the hell are you doing... damnit!" she quickly turned towards Neji.

"Neji do something, anything...look at her...damnit, Lee let go!" Still trapped within Lee's hold, she struggled to gain freedom.

_Alone in the dark ..._

They heard that voice again. Tenten stopped her struggle as she stared wide-eye towards Neji.

"Ne... Neji?"

"Yes... I heard it." His gaze never left the lifeless Sakura. There was something wrong and he didn't know what. There was nothing anyone could do. 'She's unstable for sure. Even Lee saw it.' He eyes caught an object that looked remarkably like a kunai. Tenten caught what Neji had been staring at.

'_A kunai?... but..'_ A sharp in take of breath was heard from Tenten.

Sakura's eyes widened a bit and gazed towards the three. Taking small dragging steps, her blood trailed behind her, leaving red pools of misery. Lifting the kunai she place it between the valley of her breasts. Tenten once again thrashed. Tears forming at the corner of her eyes pleading.

"I... I am alone... alone in the dark," her eyes blackened as she gave a small smile and closed her eyes. Hands steadying the sharp kunai.

Tenten threw Lee off her, sprinting towards the lost soul but was suddenly tackled once again by Lee.

"Damnit Lee get the fuck off!" she craned her head towards Neji who still stood still watching the bloodied pink hair girl.

"Neji, if you don't stop her I'll fucking kill you! You hear me...I...will... fucking... kill you!" her broken sobs echoed throughout the hospital.

"What's going on here!"

Medic-nins forced their way through the doors. They were stopped. Shock written on their eyes. Thunder was heard...rain pounding on the doors and the building. A couple of white uniformed medic-nins rushed towards the girl's side.

"Stop her! And get that thing away from her!" The mob of white uniforms made their way towards the stricken girl. They all froze. Unsure. The kunai... it was pressing even more into her skin. They all saw it... and froze. Rain was once heard mixed with the rough breaths that were taken.

"I am alone..." Whispering she dug the kunai deeper into her chest. She welcomed the pain. Welcoming the rivers of blood it brought. A strong force tore the kunai from her hand and embedded itself nearby a white wash wall. Looking towards the kunai that had escape and then bring her face back to her uneasy audience. She was gazing into angry white eyes.

"Hyuuga-san..." mumbling monotonously she stared into his eyes.

Her eyes ... they were emerald...then...black... her eyes were changing. Tears flooding her face as they made their way down her face. Black eyes stared back...unchanging.

"Heh ... you shouldn't have stopped me..."

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

"Why take the easy way out. Haruno."

"Heh... you are all much too...weak." Black eyes. It was all black eyes. She never smiled. Her lips a tight line. "You think that this will stop me... you are all alone... and you will die...alone...just like me... you will feel it all. Heh." Sakura brought her bloodied hands towards the unfazed face of Neji.

"Once again. Why take the easy way. You coward." He was unfazed by the sight of her hands and continued staring at her clouded face.

"Neji...don't," Tenten cries were heard. Echoing throughout the room. Her eyes wide as he turned around abruptly. Craning his neck over his shoulder.

"Shut up!"

Bringing his face forward again. His face hardened once more. Sakura's hands had moved away from his face and settled over her own. Caressing her cheeks. Her finger trailing over her lips.

"I'm starting to enjoy her...this girl. Heh." her nails dug a series of cuts over her cheeks drawing out fresh blood. Her hand was ripped from her face. Neji's strong hand firmly held it away.

"Answer me. Now"

"Hyuuga-sama... w-we need to get the girl checked right away." One of the medic-nins stepped forward make his presence noticed. But was ignored. A strange chuckle was heard throughout the room. A sickening laugh that was dry and sad.

"Because it is fate. This was meant to be... Hyuuga- sama." Spitting the last syllable with disgust.

Thunder roared once more as it was mixed with a strained cry. Out shot a kunai ready to once again strike herself. Her free arm raised the gleaming kunai outward with speed then thrusting it into her chest. Mixed screams and cries were heard. Tenten's pleas...Lee's inaudible gasps. The medic-nins. Outside in the rain the black birds watched with their red eyes. Recording the happy event. Waiting for that ending blow. A hand tightened around her arm and then she saw black. The color Sakura hated. The color Sakura couldn't get rid of. Blackness.

_You child are alone._

_Alone in the dark_

_With no one to save you._

_Remember me oh child._

_for I will forever haunt your dreams._

_It is now that you must suffer._

_You child are alone._

_Alone in the dark._

_No one will remember you._

_No one will give you the time of day._

_You are no one._

_It is now that you must suffer._

_You child are alone._

_Alone in the dark._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay that's it. If I have mad a couple of spelling mistakes excuse but spell check isn't prefect. Anyway please go gently If you must flame me do it constructively. Nobody like stupid flames that contain no meaning. So please say yourself some embarrassment and be smart about it. And another thing. If you don't like the pairing well to bad for you. Im not going to change just for the sake of one reader. If you don't like it then don't read it. Simple as that. Peace out and look out of the next chapter which will be about in a week. Oh if I have gotten any of the terminology wrong then please go ahead and correct me it's a great help!

Update! I would like to thank my beta reader who put up with my horendous spelling and grammer.

Oramai


	2. The clearing of the skies

A/N: First fanfiction ya-da-ya-da. What else do I have to put in here. Oh I don't own Naruto or any of its characters...(darn). The only person who has any rights over them is Masashi Kishimoto.

Yo. So chapter 2 is here. wow... Thanks to the people who took the time to review this story I GREATLY appreciate it. Now for those who just read it why don't you give me some feedback. Don't worry I wont bite or hunt you down by the use of your email address... please what kind of person do you think I am?

I may seem bit BUT that's just how I am. I mean were would you be if Bart Simpson wasn't himself? Ahh didn't think about that right? Okay back to the story were getting off topic! Shame on you for getting me off topic.

So you guys got this fic 2 days early... Joy oh Joy. Chapter 3 will be out next Monday not this Monday next Monday.

20 laps around your yard now!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Your Lullaby**

The clearing of the skies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she!" Blazing blue eyes burned into the older woman. Her eyes tired and weak. The angry, blue eyed boy was held back by a couple of frighten medic nins.

"Naruto... calm down. I'm not going to let you see Sakura like this." The boy was a mess. He had just arrived from a mission. Anger and tiredness did not mix in Naruto's case. On his face a bloodied patch. His arms were wrapped up white bloodied cloth. Apparently not taking care of his wounds.

'Stupid boy...'

Taking a small breath she brought her aching hands to her temple trying to relieve the growing headache.

"Naruto... let me heal you first...then we'll go check up on Sakura. If you don't listen to me I'll have to take action and forbid you to see Sakura." A choked cry emitted from Naruto's pale face.

"You can't!"

"Try me... You need to calm down and breath... you're not going to do Sakura any good if you're like this... as I said before."

He said nothing; physically relaxing and for once listening to the elder lady.

"Okay guys that's enough... I'm sure Uzumaki will behave now. Resume to your other priorities," nodding towards the 2 nins. They edged slowly away from the young man taking one final look towards the Hokage and back to the boy, they turned to take their leave.

"Come on Naruto let's get you fix up... and if you're real good I'll tell you Sakura's predicament. Pushing the blonde boy into an empty room where the white walls blended into each other. The only thing that had color was the blue sky, now clear from the storm.

"Okay sit there and stay still. If you move I might slice off your arm. Ha haha," making a few hand signs, she concentrated her energy into his broken body.

"How..."

"Hmmmm? How what Naruto?"

"How can you joke at a time like this..." Tsunade softly gasped. Naruto's voice broke the small silence.

"How can you sit there and laugh..." his voice rose. Fists closed tightly drawing blood. He was shaking.

"Naruto...you..."

"I HEARD HER..." He spat in her face. Blue eyes blazing with fire. He tore from her healing grasp only to grasp the front of her shirt.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT I HEARD... I...I...I...DAMNIT!"

"Naruto STOP! She's okay now; she was stopped before anything happened and she is being watched. Is this the reason why you came back so abruptly?" Glaring into his eyes looking for some response. Yet she found none.

"Naruto... I can't explain what happened... frankly I don't... From the way Neji explained..."

"Neji was there?" his blue eyes widened slowly letting his hold on her fall.

"Yes Neji, and both Tenten and Lee witnessed it, not to mention a couple of terrified medic nins... but yes he was there."

"Did he hurt her?" his fist clenched once more.

"No... but you're missing the point..."

"Well get the hell on with it!" Blue eyes ablaze once more.

Tsunade sighed. _' This is going to be difficult...'_

"I have some belief that Sakura's mind may have been tampered with. Neji said something about her eyes changing... And referring herself in the third person..." Her eyes closed slowly. The next part will be what is difficult.

_You are alone..._

"Naruto you must understand something... She is now alone..." opening her eyes once more to gaze outside the open window.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Naruto ... Sakura's parents were murdered."

Silence lapsed between the two. The happy chirping of birds entered the room as a slight breeze played with the sheer curtains.

"Ex...excuse me?" His eyes were wide... only shock was seen. Never had you seen such a despairing sight. Uzumaki Naruto was rendered speechless. Tsunade brought her gentle hands down. Pushing the young man back upon the white bed. Concentrating her charka once more... she began healing.

"Naruto you of all people should know how it feels when you have nothing... help her... you need to be, now more than ever, that friend she had always held so dear," her eyes watered. Sakura never deserved this, why her? What on earth could she have done wrong?

"So don't sit there and say such a thing... how can I smile at a time like this? I can't... Sakura... she is my student... You are wrong to think such things... I adore her..." The healing stopped. Her head bent... staring hard towards the floor.

"I... we...don't know much about her mental condition... only the fact that she came here on a full intent to kill herself... she was cover in lacerations. Covered in both her blood and the blood of her parents. When she wakes up who knows what will happen... I'm afraid for her... Sakura... she was never strong enou-"

"Don't say things like that! Sakura is strong...so...so strong that she will pull from this.. I'll make sure of that!" a determined gleam entered Naruto's eyes.

"Then what are you doing here stupid boy... she's on the 3rd floor room 261." A saddened smile adorned the face of the Hokage. And with that the blue-eyed boy, newly healed sprinted towards his fallen friend. In hopes to renew her spirit.

'_May she be protected...'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------

Her hands were cold... her face was cold... she was cold... and all he could do was pull up the blankets that covered her. She was different. He had remembered her as that nagging girl with the pink hair... an un-godly color for hair... Why was everyone's hair normal shades... and hers pink? He had never ponder this but seeing the recent events, all he did was think as he sat besides her in the nearby chair.

Why had she brought up fate... she wasn't a full believer of it, if he remember correctly. He let out a silent breath as he stood up and stretched and wandered towards the window. It was sunny with a few wandering clouds from the storm. The ground wet from the fallen rain. Birds chirped merrily. The complete opposite from the girl. She had been quite for some time, her charka steady and weak, barley there at all, but she still was alive. Lee had taken Tenten home, both quiet... Lee had told Neji that they would come by later to check on them.

He remember her last words.

'_Because it is fate. This was meant to be... Hyuuga-sama'_

He frowned. He had just stopped her before she stabbed the kunai into her chest. Knocking it from within her hand with godly speed. Not giving her a chance to retaliate, he pressed a spot just below the start of her neck. She had fallen into his arms. Her half lidded eyes turning back into emeralds, before mumbling one word.

'_Hyuuga-san...'_

After that everything was rushed. They had quickly taken her to a room, kicking out Neji, Lee, and a hysterical Tenten as they began the process of healing. They waited patiently for any sign of movement. They were growing restless. Finally they were once again ushered back into the room to see Sakura lying still upon the white bed. Glowing green symbols were written beneath the center of her collarbone. The medic-nins said something about keeping her mind stable. So now here he was ...watching the girl. Black birds circled around a nearby tree, lunging at the smaller birds.

"Someone should kill those nasty birds..."

Neji turned around quickly ...he hadn't even felt her presence... and there she was sitting up, head bent as she let her pink hair cover her face.

"Now why would you want to do something so useless?"

"Perhaps useless to you... Where am I?" she answered.

"Hn. Don't insult yourself. Where do you think you are?"

"Out of everyone in Konoha, why did I have to wake up seeing your face?" she sneered towards the man.

"I'm not surprise that no one would come to see you after that little scenario. Haruno."

Her eyes darkened as she raised her head towards the tall man. Eyes flickered black to emerald.

"Get out ...now." Her eyes fixed on the defiant man with solid white eyes. The green seal on her collarbone flickered. He folded his arms into his chest as a small smirk etched into his features.

"Or what? What will the weak Sakura Haruno do? Perhaps bite me? Throw something? Get with it. Do you know how pathetic you look right now? Hn. Shall I go get a mirror and show you?" He made a move to move towards the door, but felt a high rise of charka.

She had enough. With a burst a new speed, she quickly stood up from her bed and lunged toward the smart ass.

"You asshole!" her hand flew towards his unmoving face. As quickly as she threw the punch, he was gone.

'_Behind me'_

Spinning around she was met with white eyes. Neji taking this quick distraction kicked her legs from within her, making her fall towards the hard cool tile. Pinning her arms above her head and restraining her legs with his.

"Damnit..." she whispered as she turned her face away from his.

He gave a dry chuckle. Bored eyes bore through her turned face, " Did you really think you could hit me?"

Once again she did not respond. She kept her face from him looking someplace else.

"Now... Would you like to tell what that little scene was?"

"Get off me..."

"No and look me in the eye when your talking to me. It's very disrespectful, you have such bad manners Haruno."

"No." Her response was simple and even. He let his grasp on her legs slacken a bit.

"Just give up...you weak woman and quit making a mess of yourself. You're bringing everyone down."

Sakura slightly lifted her body to meet with Neji's solemn face. He was startled a bit seeing how she was so close to him. Her nose gently touching his. He lend in slowly as she turned her head to brush her pale cheek against his. Her breath lingering near his ear. She started to whisper something.

"Are you enjoying this?" His body stiffened, and he tried to back away from her touch.

"What are you..." a sharp pain erupted from his head. Something was tightly grasping his hair. He noticed that somehow he had relinquished his grasp on her hands. And now her hands were tightly in his hair keeping him in his place.

"Hyuuga-sama...Hyuuga-sama." She whispered his name over and over bringing his body closer with a tug of his hair.

"I can feel it... your sadness...your loneliness... your weakness," she felt him twitch. She pressed herself even closer her cheek rubbing against his once more.

"You're just like me... now what will the weak Neji Hyuuga do?" Her hands tightened her hold.

"I could kill you right now..."

"What's stopping you? Hyuuga-sama." He struggled a bit.

"Don't call me that."

"Hm. Hyuuga-sama? You don't like it?" She heard no response.

"Hyuuga-sama..." Her breath trailed across his cheek.

"Neji-san..." Her lips rested near the corner of his own. He was losing. Women. He felt her hands release his hair now resting at the base of his neck, caressing gently. He didn't feel his hand rise nor feel it rest on her pale cheek. Was he under some spell? Her lips brushes against his own once more.

"Neji..."

He closed his eyes slowly brushing his thumb against her cheek.

"Get ...off... me..." as soon as he felt her whisper those words against his lips he was flown across the room and crashed into the white door. Apparently she had used her legs to push him with strength that matched the Hokage.

'_Shit...'_ boy is he going to have a bump there tomorrow.

Sakura stood silently gazing towards the fallen man. She brought her hands together folding three of her digits over in the shape of a gun. Pointing her fingers toward him she closed one eye as she aimed for Neji's body.

"Bang." She brought her fingers towards her lips as she silently blew putting out imaginary smoke.

"You crazy, chaotic, delirious woman." His smirk grew but a sudden loss was felt as the door opened and Neji fell backwards hitting his head on the floor.

'_DAMNIT...'_ He was for sure that he would get a rather large bump.

"...Sa...Sakura-chan..."

Neji's eyes opened and was met with deep blue eyes above him. Boy did the man look like shit. He stood up quietly, stepping aside as her teammate walked in.

"Neji would you please leave." That sounded like an order... and no one gave Neji an order like that. His frown deepened as he grabbed the doorknob and left.

Naruto and Sakura. Just them. Just unspoken silence. Sakura's eyes drifted to the floor. She really didn't want to see him. Naruto took a slow step forward.

"Sakura-chan... I...don't know where to begin... I..." His fists tightened near his sides. He heard a light giggle from her. He looked up towards the now smiling Sakura.

"Naruto you shouldn't be so sad! It looks weird on you!" Her hands lightly settled over her mouth.

Her eyes they looked too painful. She was a mess. And what did he do? He allowed her to bear this pain all by herself. He came here to comfort her but... he didn't understand. Why was she smiling?

"You know what we should go get some ramen. I bet you're so hungry you would eat a horse! My treat what do you sa..." Arms circled around her, pulling her in close. Naruto buried his head into her pink locks.

"Sakura... Sakura-chan... I'm so sorry... I wasn't there. I promised that I would always protect you and I go ahead and break it." His hold tightened.

"Naruto..." Her eyes glazed over as tears silently leaked out. With a painful gasp she wrapped her arms around his bringing him towards him. She buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Soft sobs shook Naruto's body as he held Sakura, "Your parents... I'm sorry..."

_You are alone ..._

Green eyes opened quickly, shoving Naruto away roughly. The shocked Naruto stumbled backward, wide blue eyes hurt.

"Sakura..." He took a step towards her.

"NO! Go away! Get out...Get out NOW!" The green symbols flickered once more.

"Sakura-chan...please... let me..." reaching towards the broken girl, she once again stepped back, shaking her head, tears still streaming down her face.

"Stop! Don't come near me!" Her cries were louder as waves of charka were dispelled around her. The room shook with intensity as the pictures on the wall flew from place. The window broke sending shards of glass around the room.

"Sakura-chan! Stop now!" Naruto shield himself with his arms, the wind was starting to hurt his eyes. Suddenly the door flew open, two forms stood holding onto the doorframe for support.

"What the hell! Naruto! I only said talk to her!" Tsunade yelled shielding her eyes. "Hey! You two medic nins get over here now. Naruto! Neji hold her down. I don't care how you do it! Just do it before she hurts herself."

"Understood." They both disappeared in a flicker and reappeared around the confused Sakura. Arms grabbed her, pulling her towards the ground. Tangled limbs constraining her body as she tried to gain freedom.

"Don't touch me! Let me go!" Black sparks crackled around her body, leaving small burn marks on both Neji and Naruto's arms.

"Hokage-sama, we have the injection." Two medic-nins arrived holding a couple of syringes.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get on with it," anger laced within her voice.

"Yes ma'am." They cautiously ran toward the captured girl.

"You to need to hold her tight. Understand?" He looked over to the ninjas holding down the pink haired girl. Neji had just nodded as Naruto's concerned gaze flew over Sakura's face.

"Sakura... please stay still... I'm sorry if I upset you... Please just this once listen to me..." Sakura brought her head towards the pleading voice. Her screams stopped, her struggling stopped. Her eyes widened with realization.

"Naruto... I...I'm sorry!" her sobs choked out as more tears leaked through. The white medic-nin punctured her skin, injecting the substance within her.

"It's...okay... just relax... We'll be here when you wake up okay?" bringing his hand towards her cheek he softly stroked it, her cheeks warm and soft. Tears welled up in his blue orbs.

"We...?" Her eyelids began to droop slowly. Her face leaning into his hand.

"Neji... He's here...helping..." Sakura's eyes reluctantly gazed over Neji.

"Neji-san..." and then she saw black. She always saw black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Um what did I say in the other authors note? Well I don't really have to say anything. In fact I think this is just a waste of space... so why am I doing this well I just can so there. Look out for chapter 3 coming out in a week.

Update! Thanks for my beta reader for fixing my bad spelling!

Oramai


	3. Tempting closed boundaries

A/N: First fanfiction ya-da-ya-da. What else do I have to put in here. Oh I don't own Naruto or any of its characters...(darn). The only person who has any rights over them is Masashi Kishimoto.

Okay chapter 3 I'll tell you right now this story is going to be over 100 chapters...psssh ya right. I'll say again I just love the people who gave me their feedback! Can I kiss you guys? No...your sooo mean. Now on with the newest chapter. Peace out my fellow readers.

---------------------------------------------------

**Your Lullaby**

Tempting closed boundaries

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto..."

He turned around meeting a pair of blue eyes and striking long blonde hair.

"Ino-san ...what can I help you with?" he turned holding a couple of bags.

"I was worried ...worried for Sakura-chan...I heard" she brought her head down. What kind of a friend was she... here she was in front of the very person who everyone disliked...and she was going to apologize because she was a bad friend.

"Its okay now she's doing a lot better...in fact I'm bring her something good to eat!" Holding out the paper bags, which mysteriously smelled like ramen.

"...you and your ramen...geeze." Naruto tilted his head a bit.

"Um... Ino-san what did you need? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have wasted your time just to talk about ramen." A couple of laughing children passed by them, catching one another in a friendly game of tag.

"Umm...yes...about Sakura ...umm...I..." a large exhale was heard from the blond in front of her.

"Ino if you have nothing to say then go. I have to get over to the hospital anyway," turning around and giving a little wave with bags in hand.

"Na...Naruto! ...Sakura... She came to me that night..." her eyes watered; clenching her fist beside her.

His body froze in mid stride but he never turned. His shoulders hardened, gripping the bags with intensity.

"She came and I ...brushed her off... I don't think I can face her with what I did...I...I...closed the door on her...She..." she continued to quietly sob.

Naruto turned his face slightly, his hard eyes piercing hers.

"What's done is done... with the way Sakura is now... I'm not sure she will be able to forgive anyone... she isn't exactly herself...but in given time... I'm sure she will forgive... For now we just have to have time."

He turned around walking away from the stricken Ino. How was it that Naruto could be much more wiser? His words... hopefully held truth. Because she was certain that she wanted to speak with Sakura and help her through this.

'_Forgive me...'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You should have seen it Sakura-san! Tenten-san's punches almost matched yours! I mean if she didn't have brown hair and eyes, I would have almost guessed it was you hitting me!" Lee slumped down onto a nearby chair breathing deeply. Hey it's not easy talking at the speed of light.

Sakura chuckled and turned to the brown haired women.

"You didn't by chance give him any sugar did you?" she questioned.

"What are you crazy? He's been like this all morning. Really, Sakura put me out of my misery he's killing me," she dramatically placed her hand upon her forehead. Lee abruptly stood up. His eyes filled with his so-called tears.

"You ladies are hurtful, why I am joyous as the morning sun on a spring day."Silence passed through the room and the young women looked at the green man with blank faces.

"Uh...Lee, Sakura looks a little thirsty... I think I saw a cafeteria on the uhh... 42 floor." Ten-ten proceeded to push Lee towards the door.

"But Tenten-san there's water right here. Why don't we ..." both Lee's and Ten-tens gaze flew towards the night stand were a pitcher of water stood.

"No, she needs water from the 42 floor! It will help her recover better...my goodness Lee don't you want Sakura to get better?" she continued pushing him towards the door. Opening it with a twist of the knob.

"Of...Of course I do... Don't worry Sakura-san I will get you your water on the 42 floor!" He quickly ran out the door, crashes were heard throughout the floor as curses from passing medic nins were heard.

"Haha... Lee knows how to lighten the atmosphere huh?" She turned to find Sakura frowning.

"Sakura what's wrong?" she sat down taking her hands in her own.

"I must have seemed frightening..." she gazed upward into Ten-ten's awaiting gaze.

"Sakura we don't have to talk about it now... we..."

"I'm sorry... I don't know what's wrong... One minute my head is clear and the next..." she slowly placed a spare hand onto her head.

"Sakura you're going to be fine. Hokage-sama is finding out exactly what is wrong...you needn't..."

"Tenten...did I kill them?" Tears leaked out of the corner of her green eyes.

"Sakura. Stop it, you did no such thing" Tenten grabbed her arms and shook her softly, "You're so strong... you'll make it through this... you will.

Everyone is here for you." Ten-ten smiled softly for the woman.

"I don't need everyone...just someone..." Sakura leaned her head towards Ten-ten's shoulder. Ten-ten could only do one thing right now. Words weren't helping so she stroked the fallen girls back offering her comfort of any kind.

"Sakura...Hokage-sama said the funeral for your parents would be held in a couple of days... you are to attend." Sakura lifted her head and looked towards the open window.

"I understand," she continued gazing out of the window.

"Sakura..." she was interrupted as the door opened. They turned to find a blonde woman peering through the door.

"Ten-ten I found a couple of idiots wandering around the hospital. They looked like they belong to you..." she moved aside and pushed two forms into the room.

"Hokage-sama I beg to differ I am..." Lee was tossed aside by Naruto's hand.

"Ah... Be quite fuzzy eyebrows ...old hag... for the record I am not an idiot." Naruto retorted giving Tsunade a mean glare.

"Hey I thought you were passed the old lady calling. Act your own age...idiot." emphasizing the last word.

"Naruto..." they all turned to the quite call. Sakura was smiling.

"Sakura-Chan! I brought you ramen! Lots and lots of ramen!" he wandered over towards her bed setting the bags down and taking out piping hot ramen.

"You dumbass she can't be eating ramen. Give her something better..." Tsunade folded her arms over her chest, glaring at the blond boy.

"Tsunade-sama...I don't mind. It's the thought that counts, right?" Sakura turned and took the ramen from Naruto's grasp letting her fingers linger near his.

"Thank you." A faint red blush could be seen on the face of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ah. Ye-Yes, your welcome. Sa-Sakura-chan," stumbling with his wording as the color red consumed his face.

"Ah! Sakura-san I have your water!" he settled the glass on the nearby table.

"Yes thank you all so very much," she smiled. It was a true one. Someone

gave a loud cough grabbing the attention from everyone.

"Well now that everyone is ramen set and has water... I need to speak with Naruto please...outside. Come on lover boy," she motioned him with her finger as she walked out of the room.

"Ah yes," the blond boy gave one look towards the pink haired girl. She gave Naruto a reassuring smile silently telling him to go.

Lee turned to face the two remaining girls. "Lover boy?"

Naruto closed the door as he softly heard the laughter of Ten-ten and Sakura, and he clearly heard Ten-ten mumble something about _'you snooze you lose...' _Unfortunately he ran face first into something very soft and warm.

'_Eh? Skin?'_

Looking up into a pair of red angry eyes. _'Oh shit...'_

"Naruto you freak'in pervert! That's it, I forbid you from hanging out with that other old ass!" You could've almost seen the smoke coming from Tsunade's ears.

"Old lady! I swear I didn't mean it, I was thinking about something and I..."

"You retard! I am not an old lady! I am Hokage-sama! So get it through your thick skull!" she shook her fist into his fear-stricken face.

"Uh...ya..." placing his hands up in defense. A sigh was heard from Tsunade as she placed her fingers to rub her temples.

"Okay... now that we have gotten that through your head ... here is the deal.."

"Deal?" The questioned look on Naruto's face somewhat ticked her off.

"Sakura. Myself and a couple of other medics found something that might have triggered her behavior." She folded her arms over her large chest, and waited until the hall was clear of lingering eyes and ears.

"We found traces of a foreign charka in her system. Someone or something could have transferred it, contaminating her own. Of course its not a detailed conclusion, we're just going on non-factual ideas, but some of them might be true. But now we have questions that remain..."

"Like?" Naruto's gaze hardened towards the woman.

"Well... for instance. Why would someone go to great length to kill the Haruno family? Let's be truthful here Naruto. Her parents were anything but Ninja. They were model citizens, correct? Unless by some strange reason they were something more, but I doubt that. And I also know that it takes great skill to transfer charka," she closed her eyes and silently replayed the conversation she had with the other medic-nins.

"What's going to happen to Sakura?" Her eyes opened to see worried blue eyes. She gave a small smile.

"She will continue to live. The traces have been extracted and she should be fine. The seal we drew on her did its purpose and kept her at bay, but now its gone and she needs to continue living... Am I not correct?"

"But... Sakura? How will this have an effect on her? Isn't there anything else we can do?"

"Sadly no and Sakura need to come to terms with this. We just cannot go out and invade other villages to find the culprit, delicate situations like this need careful analysis and time. Understand?"

"Yes Hokage-sama..." Tsunade nodded and turned to walk away.

"But I what I don't understand is how this will help Sakura..." his blue eyes bore into her back.

"Naruto..."

"Help her... how can we help if she won't let anyone in...none of us knows what she is really capable of. Did you not see her when it took both me and Neji to hold her? ...And you said she needs to come to terms with her situation..." Tsunade softly sighed.

"Naruto were at a dead end! We have nothing to fall back on. Unless you can magically read minds and pull facts out? Please we still have the funeral to attend... For now just give her support and watch her." She placed her pale hands upon Naruto's shoulder.

"Yes..." he head bent slightly towards the ground.

'_That's a good boy '_ she finally turned around walking away.

"Hey... Old lady!" Tsunade cringed a bit. _'That boy is asking for it.'_ She turned around slightly.

"When is Kakashi-sensei getting his late self home?" his cheeky grin filled his face.

"Ah... You know him... Hopefully he will be here for the funeral. Naruto, he has a mission to tend to. Let's just hope he comes back at all." She set off once more, waved slightly.

He waited until the woman turn around the corner. Letting out a small sigh he turned back and saw something out of the corner of his eyes. A form leaning against the wall.

"Eh. So you heard Neji? Everything?" a serious frown formed on his face.

"I only heard what I wanted to know.," a smirk graced his face as he looked at the other ninja.

"Is that so?"

"You would think that the Hokage-sama would have a little more information than that?" pausing a bit "She's hiding something. I can sense it."

"Right now, at this very moment... It's not on my list." Naruto let his gaze fall on Sakura's door. His eyes giving off a far away look.

"Hn." Neji's gaze hardened. And his frown deepened. Suddenly the blond man snapped out of his blank look and a smile appeared.

"Ah! Neji I forgot to ask. What brings you here?" he turned as well as bring his attention towards the tall white-eyed man.

"My teammates. I think they've done enough talking to Haruno for one day," he cross his arms against his body. Pushing off of the wall he had been leaning on.

"Ah let them be. It's not often Sakura gets visitors, besides myself and the old lady," he said.

"No."

"Ah! Speaking of Sakura, she wanted to talk to you. Don't ask me about what though, lately she's being very secretive. Come on." Naruto firmly grabbed the sleeve of his beige coat dragging him towards the door.

"Take your hand off me now or..."

"Ah. Stop walking around like you have a stick up your ass..." Naruto turned the knob and gently swung the door. Revealing the very scene he did not want to be stuck in.

"I do not have a stick up my..." but he was interrupted by the sound of a woman's voice. A high pitched one that is.

"Neji-san! My what brings you here?" Ten-ten stood up clasping her hands together. He noticed that Lee was also next to the weapons master, he had a huge stupid grin on his face.

"Collecting my so called lazy team," he folded his arms across his chest once again.

"Eh? Lazy? Neji be nice we're just visiting..." Lee was cut off before finishing his sentence.

"Nah. He's just mad because he has a foot long stick up..." Naruto was earned with a glare from the white-eyed boy and nervously scratched the back of his head.

"It's time to go. Now."

Ten-ten's shoulders slumped in defeat. And turned to give Sakura a look of sorrow.

"Sorry Sakura the Ninja life calls. We'll come back soon okay?" she leaned into Sakura ear whispering, "I'll bring you something really good to eat!" sitting upward she gave Sakura a slight nod and turned towards the door.

"Okay Mr. Run us down, let's get to it." she patted his shoulder and headed out of the door.

"See you soon Sakura. Take care so we can go on a date together!" Lee winked and blew a kiss in Sakura's direction.

"Eh!" Naruto's eyes widened and looked towards the green man. "Hey wait a minute!" dashing after him.

Silence. That was all that was between Sakura and Neji. Giving a little nod he turned and walked to the door.

"Neji-san..."

He stopped, keeping his back towards her. Yet he made no sound.

"I wanted to talk to you before you left," she stood up from her bed, her white hospital gown straightened towards her knees. She nervously rang her hands together.

"I don't really want to talk to your back," she took a step closer.

"Make it quick." He turned. His eyes studying her nervous form. She twisted her hands once again.

"Y-yes...um... I wanted to thank you... And if I ever said anything to offend you during my state at that time I wanted to apologize." She gazed towards the ground feeling his heated gaze on her body.

"You mean to tell me that you do not remember anything from that night?" interesting.

"Y-Yes. Um... Did I say anything? ...Did I do anything bad to Naruto or even you?" she pleaded stepping a bit towards the tall man, "Naruto wouldn't tell me anything. Neither would Ten-Ten or Lee-san. Even Tsunade-sama is keeping something from me. If no one wants to be truthful to me then whom can I turn to?"

"Maybe something's should be left alone," he turned his head away from her and towards the window. A small sob was heard from the pink haired girl.

"So... You wont tell me either... I'm sorry I wasted your time. Thank you Hyuuga-sama."

His body twitched.

' _Hyuuga-sama '_

He turned his head back towards her body and notice that it was now turned against him her head bent. His fingers clenched against his palms.

' _Damn '_

She wanted to cry right there and then but willed herself not to look so weak in front of Neji. She turned her back away just to maybe get some decency. Why was everyone keeping secrets from her? She wanted to know. Hell this was her problem and she wasn't allowed anything, no detail, nothing. She was getting frustrated and overwhelmed with sorrow.

"Your parents are dead..." She felt the hot breath against her neck. Foreign fingers moved aside her pink hair to reveal the rest of her neck.

"You came into the building covered in blood..." His fingers were distracting and so was his breath against her neck.

"You were not you ...your eyes were black..." she felt a strong hand glide down towards the length of her arm.

"Intending to kill yourself." His fingers tangled with hers.

"Before you could I knocked you out." His lips brushed across the base of her neck.

"I was watching over you for the time being, then you woke." He gently turned her body.

"I said things and then you lashed out." He kept her hand tangled within his own, gently brushing his thumb against her palm. He leaned forward slightly.

"Then I pined you...like this," coaxing her he gently pushed her towards the white bed. Pinning her hands above her head, her shivering body between his legs. His face flew downward near her ear.

"Then you touched me." Her face was red, she didn't expect the cold-hearted Hyuuga to be so forward like this. Her breath came out in quick pants.

"You touched me here," his free hand stroked the base of her neck.

"And here..." his lips left feather like kisses across her cheeks.

"But not here..." his face leaned over into the crook of her neck and pressed a hot kiss into her smooth neck. Her hand tightening into his.

"Ne-Neji-san," her other hand tangled itself into his dark hair. His eyes peered into hers. His eyes were different they were filled with something. Something deep; a wanting deep feeling. His eyes trailed down the front of her neck and onto her collarbone.

"Not even here," placing more of his feather light kisses. The grasp on his hair tightened slightly.

"N-Neji..." He settled between her legs dragging a hand up her thigh. Her breath quickened. What was he doing? Surely he wasn't thinking about...

"You never said my name like that..." He pushed up her white gown revealing a simple pair of white underwear. He hooked his finger inside the white material making her arch up against his body.

He smirked, dragging his hand towards her face. He gently brushed his fingers against her cheeks and across her lips.

"You barely touched me here," and with that Neji slowly leaned forward. Their breath mixing with each other's, lips brushing against each other's. Their hands tightened within each other's.

"Sakura OY! Why is the door locked? Is Neji still in there?" a persistent

knock was heard at the door.

"And then there was Naruto." Neji's face moved aside into her neck, dejectedly.

"Neji-san?" He quickly got off of her and the bed and headed towards the window.

"Nej..." she pulled the white sheet over her body.

"Excuse me for being out of line. It will NEVER happen again." and with that, he opened the window and vanished with the leaves that was taken with the wind. The sun streamed into her room bringing in a couple of those playing leaves.

"Sakura Hey! Open up! Are you sleeping?" Her gaze broke away from the window and she raised herself from the bed to the door. Fingering the lock, her thoughts were being held by one man. One man who confused her.

' _Neji...'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoa some one had some frustrations that he needs to deal with. Poor Sakura. Anyway once again thanks for the reviews I love them all. Next chapter coming out in a week like promised. Excuse the mistakes and errors.

The person I'm holding against his will is not cooperating with me at all. He refuses to correctly check my work so I placed his feet in cement and now he is sleeping with the fishes... I need another living someone to correct my work. But for now Its just me... I just hope the coppers wont catch me.

Update! Thanks to my beta reader for correcting my bad grammer and spelling mistakes!

Oramai


	4. This is what you live for

A/N: First fanfiction ya-da-ya-da. What else do I have to put in here. Oh I don't own Naruto or any of its characters...(darn). The only person who has any rights over them is Masashi Kishimoto.

Whoa someone is lagging here lol. Anyway I was very thrilled to read your comments I know one made me bust out laughing lol it was just to cute. In fact I'm going to share with you all.

_**Dark - kunoichi:** Hum lets see... wow. Neji... what is going on with him? I can't even form a sentence on that. One minute he has a stick up his ass... the next minute he is trying to go buck wild on Sakura. Ah I love it so much! its awsome! Oh yeah I am not to bad when it comes to grammer and whatnot. If you want my help feel free to e mail me. We could disscuss it if you want._

I had like this wide # smile on my face when I read that.. Ahhh you have a way of putting it. And I might take you up on that offer ! Thanks! Such as kick A$$ comment! Well even though theres only 10 reviews I still treasure them.. Bless your little hearts. So about the story its going to take a 180 turn for the moment.. Just a little one. Now Im going to list the people who are near and dear to my heart...

**Dark-kunoichi**

**Hao's Anjul**

**Shinobi Darkbeak**

**abhi V.**

**DudetteRin101**

You guys are the apples in my ears... you deserve kudos! Now that you have ran laps around your yard, run laps on the freeway NOW! Move it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Your Lullaby**

This is what you live for

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain.

It was raining that day. Raining on that sad occasion. How is it that a child must first bury his or her family. It was just not fair. A child should not have to bury anyone. They should not be left alone to suffer. She wasn't a child and today life was playing against her.But that's what life is all about. Life doesn't care whether you're a young child it doesn't care if you sick... It doesn't care.

Its still raining, the clouds thick with water. Normally you would see white soft clouds, that sometimes you could see shapes among them. A playful bunny or a train. But not these clouds, no these clouds were especially for her. Why? Because life hated her. She had nothing now, the world had turned its back on her.

So now it rains. It rains for her and on this occasion. Nothing was cheerful that day. The birds took cover from the unforgiving rain. The laughing children; home and sheltered.

No names were being engraved on the memorial today... no. Today was a simple burial. A burial for the dead. A few people joined her on that occasion because not many knew the Haruno's. That just made the air seem more colder. More abandoned. More deadly. Close friends joined her. Helping her and watching out for her. The haunting black birds sat in the nearby dead cherry trees. Watching it all, and watching her. Do not forget those birds, for they sit there to remind her and to watch her.

It continued to rain.

She stood there with her black umbrella, wearing a simple black clothing. Oh how she hated that color. Her hands tightened around the handle. Just merely gazing at the grave markers.

There they were; both of them. Mother and father. In the cold hard ground. Never would they open there eyes. Never would they laugh and never would they see her grow or start her own family. They were dead and nothing in this damn world would bring them back.

But with all this darkness around her she had a small light beside her. Naruto, Tsunade-sama, Ten-ten, Lee-san, Ino, and... Neji. There were others.. But she didn't care. She really didn't give a care. She felt as if she would never let the light in again.

Those names in her head... what could they give her? Comfort? Its not going to happen today. It was best that they leave. She could feel the squeeze Naruto gave her and the sorrowful looked everyone else gave her, but she didn't care.

What are they doing here? They needed to leave. They didn't care. They never cared... who were they to come with her and cry with her? They didn't know anything. They all should disappear. They should all be buried six feet under this god forsaken world.

'_I'm alone..._'

She heard a noise and looked up. The black birds were looking at her. Their beady red eyes piercing through hers. They were sitting there up in the dead tree, mocking her. She fought the urge to throw a kunai at them. She finally took her first glance at the area. She notice the worms unearthing themselves; bathing in the mud.

'_Disgusting ..._'

She had chosen a secluded place to bury her mother and father. A place were she loved. A simple cherry tree field. They were dead now, perhaps they mimicked how she felt. Yes that was it. Fanning her eyes around she did not recognize the peolpe who came to the funeral. She didn't even register when the Hokage had finished giving her final prayer. The rain hardened. Thunder was heard throughout the area.

"There is nothing more to be said, the village of Konoha lost two irreplaceable citizens. May we remember them at their best and have them live on in our hearts and spirit." Tsunade's original clothes were replace with a simple black attire. Everyone was black. Sakura did not like that.

People began to leave. To return to their warm homes and to their children. Some came up and gave their condolences. She could care less. Wondering once more on why they even came.

"Sakura..." A soft voice broke her train of thought. Looking towards the voice she saw Ten-Ten and Lee. Ten-ten had come up and gave her a deep hug. Followed by a look that reeked of pity. Same with Lee. He just gave her that look that everyone else gave her and offered a smile.

"Sakura if you ever need anything please don't hesitate to see me okay." Ten-ten grab her cold hands giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"Yes, same here Sakura-san. Were all here for you." He gave her another soft smile.

'_No your not ..._'

"Of course thank you. You should be leaving now." Her cold voice broke theirs. Sakura sent her gaze towards the muddy ground. She felt Ten-tens hold slacken.

"Sakura..." Naruto had sent her a look.

"Naruto ..." Ten-ten gave Naruto a quick glance. "A-Alright then... We'll come by soon." She faced Naruto who was frowning towards Sakura. "Naruto please look after her." silently mouthing an 'its okay' towards him.

"Well then, Lee and I will be seeing you soon! And don't forget my promise to you!" She readjusted the umbrella that she shared with Lee and turned to leave the clouded girl.

She couldn't remember anything. Except that Naruto giving her a couple of words. More people came up to her and hugged her. They told her that everything would be fine. Who the hell were these people? Tsunade had walked by and gave her a couple of words as well. Saying something about living with her and about not having to go back there, meaning her home.

"No Tsunade-sama, its my home and it will stay my home." Sakura's feet shifted. She was getting tired just standing there .

Tsunade hesitated a bit before beginning to speak once more. "If that is what you wish... Naruto I'll see you tomorrow and you better have that mission report done." She turned to leave giving the pink haired girl one more look.

"Sakura... if you ever need anything please I'm only a walk away... you know that." she left leaving the pink haired girl with her lingering words.

So that's it. They say a couple of pitiful words and leave. Today is the day were the world truly does hate her. Ino didn't even say anything to her. Nor did she see Neji. It was just her and her parents now.

"Sakura..Chan?" Oh right Naruto was still here.

"Naruto you should leave to ..." Sakura let her head drop once more. She was doing that a lot lately.

"You must be joking. After this were going to get something to eat and your going to move into my place!" He moved to stand in front of her. His umbrella bumping with hers.

"Come on...Sakura-chan...lets go together.." He moved to grab her hand, but she swiftly yanked it out of his grasp.

"Sakura-chan...?" a look of hurt adorned his face.

"Stop...Naruto..." her form; shaking.

"Sakura..."

"Naruto ...please leave me alone..." she backed away from Naruto slightly. "I want to be alone for the moment."

"Sakura please just let me..." slightly reaching for her.

"Dammit Naruto I don't want to hurt you; please just leave me alone." her screams echoed among the dead cherry trees.

"I see.." Naruto's gaze fell towards the ground as he stepped aside. "Then I will be back okay? Don't think your getting out of this so easily." he let his fingers brush against hers. She didn't say anything but nodded. Naruto began to walk away from the eery place.

She had turned slightly to see his black form vanish over a rain drenched hill. Bringing her attention back upon the two markers.

The cold wind blew at her face. Dead leaves taken hostage by the wind as they silently danced to their death. Her fist started to shake once more. The rain pounding harder even more.

"Why ..." rain splattered onto the graves water, mixing with the mud below.

The black birds looked hungrily towards her form; some swooping down to the muddy ground; making there way towards her shuddering form.

"Why ... why?" the birds drew in closer.

'_Hn. I'll tell you why ..._'

The umbrella in her hold loosened as it fell from her grasp. Letting the rain soak her cold form.

'_Because they never wanted you ..._'

The rain had fully soaked through her black clothes. Her pink hair fell limply down her shoulders.

'_You were so much burden ... to them... and look what happened? There going to rot under our feet..._' the black birds came closer towards her form, being careful and watchful of her.

"You-You lie... it was never like that ...they..."

'_Lies...Lies...Sakura...heh. You will never be a burden to me...because your mine...everything belongs to me...your body...your voice...your strength... your broken spirit...everything..._'

"Your not real! Not real... not real..." Sakura placed her wet hands over her ears to drown out the menacing voice.

The voice had stopped and the birds stood still. Panting harshly she gazed up slowly. She saw black... that color. Black with beady little red eyes. Falling to her knees her eyes watered as many black birds sat upon the grave markers. Staring at her, piercing her soul. She gave out a small whimper.

"What do you want! You have them now! What more could you want." She flung a hand out. Ridding of the black birds, sending their black feathers around her. She flung her body towards the markers and held them. Scratching her face in the process, blood, her blood mixed with water and tears. They rain never stopped. The world hated her. It was that simple and that easy.

She felt so tired and cold. She didn't know what to do... what could she possible do except cry and be weak.

'_You are alone...'_

Those words... always replayed in her head. Yes she was alone... they had left her all alone. Everyone shut her out. Lying to her. Yes she was very alone. She was so confused.

"Haruno ..." that very voice broke her out of her world. And suddenly it stopped raining. She looked upward from her grasp on the graves. He was there holding his umbrella; keeping the rain from hitting her body.

"Don't you think it's a bit stupid to be out like this?" His empty gaze fell over her wet body. She didn't say anything , she simply turned her head and buried it into the markers creating new scratches among her face.

"Hn. Not going to say anything? Were's your witty remarks? Why are you in the mud?" once again she didn't say anything, her hold just tightened as her body shook.

"Get up." Nothing from her.

"I said get up now." He reached over to drag her body off the ground. Screeches were heard as a pair of black birds flew past him. Red fresh cuts adorned his face. His hands brushed against the new cuts.

'_What in the world..._' the birds were perched in the nearby cheery tree silently gazing at him.

'_Someone should kill those nasty birds..._'

He had remembered her words. A shiver went through his body. Did they have some strange bond with her? He looked back towards her once more and saw that her arms had fallen towards her side.

"Haruno were is Naruto?" He questioned.

"I told him to leave me alone...and you should to..." she stood up and dragged her muddy body away from the white eyed man. Rain once again drenching her body as she withdrew from the protection of his umbrella. He had notice that the black birds had long left the trees and circled high above her.

'_Something isn't right...those birds... they aren't birds...no way in hell..._'

His train of though broke as a kunai struck passed him. Embedding itself in a nearby cherry tree. His gazed looked towards the woman who stood silently at him. An empty expression filled her face. Scratches with smeared blood. Her black clothes caked with mud from the earth.

"What are you planning to do?" she whispered. "Are you going to leave as well... leave me to my sorrow."

"Quite being so dramatic... this is not going to help you one bit." He casually turned over and with ease pulled the kunai out.

"Hm. Do you know why I did it?" a wicked smile replace her tight lipped mouth as her eyes flickered black.

"What are you talking about..?" a puzzled look ran across his once calm face.

"Why I killed them?"

He said nothing as he continued to listen over the beatings of the rain.

"It was because I wanted her to hurt ...Its because I love her that I wanted her to hurt...To be just like me..." Black birds descended towards her. Landing on her shoulder and on the ground near her feet.

"Who are you." He brought out the kunai, its metal gleaming towards the woman.

"Haven't figured it out." Sakura's eyes flickered black once more as she stroked the black feathers of the birds that sat on her shoulder.

Neji's eyes darkened. He dropped his umbrella throwing the kunai in her direction. Sending it towards the bird she was petting. It let out a ungodly cry as the kunai embedded itself into its body, pinning it to a nearby tree.

"That wasn't nice..."

"She told me that someone needed to kill those birds... I was just doing her a favor...you traitor."

"So she did..."

"Why her?" white puffs of breath exited his mouth as his hair stuck to the sides of his face.

"She was different and she loved me...I could use that..." her hand absently brushes stray bloodied feathers off her shoulders.

"Your sick..."

"Ah, but so are you... taking advantage of a sick girl who killed her own parents..." Neji's fist tightened once more, sending a glare towards her.

"So what are you planning to do..." Her hands brushed her collarbone making Neji twitch.

"Nothing she's not my responsibility." he turned towards the ground focusing on anything other than her face.

"Ah. The way you look at her tells me differently" her smirked widened.

"Are you going to keep on tormenting her?" His breath quickened. The rain was making him cold.

"Hmmm that depends.. Are you going to stop me?" tapping her fore finger against her mouth. The black birds around her flapped their feathered wings.

"Naruto will not allow this nor the Hokage... and neither will I." He turned to face her a hard frown on his wet face.

"But I though she wasn't your responsibility Hyuuga? Why the change of heart?" she giggled a bit as she spined around. Mud splattered around her feet and the base of her clothes. "Did that little spin of yours with her really make you change your mind?" she stopped clasping her hands together.

"Quiet ..." his teeth clenched. Wind picking up its speed slightly.

"I see... do you possibly ... care for her?"

"I said shut up." his fist clenched even harder, knuckles turned a pale shade.

"You can not love." the wind blew strands of pink hair across her scratched face.

"And you say you love her? What kind of love is this?" the winds played with them both. Stray black feathers danced among their figures.

"My your so forceful with your words?"

"You didn't answer the question."he said. Stray hairs whipping across his proud hitai-ate.

"I am not obligated to answer. Hyuuga." her smirk widened. "Tell me ... what really was going through your mind when you had her on the bed?"

Neji face hardened. Glaring.

"Enlighten me. If it were anyone else but me I bet she would of done something different." black eyes taunting the tall form.

"You were watching..." Neji's face remain static.

"I can see everything. And what I saw, I didn't like." her voice deepen. Sending small shivers down Neji's back. His face remained, unchanging.

"It shouldn't matter...its never going to happen again." Neji smirked, he was going to play with the taunter. "When I touched her... she said my name... is that the part that drives you insane..."

"..." she had said nothing, only the air had darkened around her form. Ice formed at the base of her feet. Freezing the wet grass.

Neji slowly advance towards the possessed girl.

"Or is it the fact that I touched her... and she responded. That's it, isn't it."

"Yes. But why all the hostility Hyuuga. She is none your concern. Why stand up for her? Why even bother now?" the ice continued to spread around her body.

"Simple asshole... I do not like you." the ice stopped turning around she held her stomach, a wicked laughing emerge from her cold body.

"You can't always keep an eye on her..." continuing she brought her hand upward covering her mouth. Keeping her black eyes on him. The birds around them joined In with her laughing. Screeching that could almost be painful to listen to.

"Watch me..." Neji flung numerous kunai, aiming for the residing black birds. The screeching ended as each kunai hit their target. Her once black eyes turned emerald and with a pained gasp she fell down towards the ground. Her knees hitting the soil as she bent over. Coughing hysterically. The bodies of the fallen black birds twitched around her fallen figure. The feathers soaked with blood.

There are times when the rain will hold up giving the chance for life to take a breath. But today wasn't it. And maybe that day will never come. Those birds will make sure of that.

Neji quickly ran up to the fallen woman. Kicking the dead carcasses of the birds aside.

"Haruno...?" he dropped down towards his knees. He could still see her shaking...whether it be from the cold or from the shock.. He wasn't sure. Her voice had broke him of his thoughts.

"You again...come to ravish me once more?" he could see her eyes... they were back to normal... emerald eyes...not black.

'_Hn. that's her..._'

"Can you walk?" He stood up crossing his arms in front of his chest. Both drenched from the pounding rain.

"What do you think?" She slowly stood up, her knees shaky as she brushes a piece of stray hair from her eyes.

"I most likely saved your life and you go on with your smart ass remarks." he smirked.

"Would you like a thank you kiss then?"

He liked that playfulness that she held in her eyes. Yes this was the true Haruno Sakura.

"Hn. I'll pass... for today." He turned around in search of the forgotten umbrella.

"You arrogant prick!" her fist shook with fury as the white eyed man turned his back on her.

"You really have a dirty mouth..."

She growled once more, her fingers itched for something to throw at the man. Just one good hit and she would be satisfied. She notice little black mounds surrounded her. Birds. They were all dead each had a kunai through them. There blood mixing in with the muddy ground.

"What is this?" her eyes scanned around, her eyes found the graves, the dead cherry trees.

"Not now, we need to have a talk with the Hokage... and were is Naruto?"

"Ah... I'm not sure..." her fingers brushed against her face; wincing as they made contact with the tender face. She notice that the rain had stopped falling and looked up to see Neji's form close to hers, steadily looked at her. He brought his hand upward, brushing against the wounds on her face.

She let out a small painful gasp. Turning her battered face away from him.

"Hm. You better get those healed, or they'll leave scars...we wouldn't want your pretty face to be ruined now would we." his smirk faded when he didn't hear the remark he wanted to hear.

"What is it?"

"Di-did I do anything hostile again?" her hands clenched at her sides, her eyes peering towards the ground avoiding him.

He continued to stare at her. Once again she had manage to look incredibly weak. She was completely wet..same for him but she looked very wet. Her hair limp, clothes dirty. Blood on her face. And here she was asking HIM if she had done anything bad.

"No."

"Don't you dare lie to me like everyone else had..." her eyes burned with an undying fire.

"Now why would I lie..." he smirked once more. He was doing that lately when he was with her. And he found it quite funny actually.

She said nothing.

"No.. You wouldn't lie... your not like that.." she gave him a soft smile and quickly stood up from were she sat. "Lets go I don't want to be here anymore. I want the truth."

All he did was nod and adjusted the umbrella over them both, shielding them from the events of today.. And from the cold hard rain. But neither of them had notice the soft glow that surrounded the dead birds. Neither of them had notice the parting of the clouds nor the slowing of the rain.

Neither of them had notice the other blonde hair figure running towards them, waving.

"Sakura-chan! I was coming to get you but ...Sakura-chan what happened?" his eyes scanning them both. He gently took her face within his grasp. Tilting her head side to side getting a good look.

"I wasn't here ...yet again..." his eyes soften as he searched Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura was attacked..." the deep voice broke him of his thoughts. Breaking his line of vision and turning towards the other man.

"What happened?" Naruto's voice was firm and set. His eyes harden.

"That day when you were talking to her in the room, remember what happened?"

Naruto could only nod.

"Well it happened again"

"But the old lady said that she would be fine, that the retainment she place on Sakura-chan would be more than enough to stop this from recurring...Sakura-chan is this true?" his eyes settled on her once more.

"I don't know I can't remember but I trust Neji-san and I'll go by what he says."

"But why didn't you tell me earlier when I was with you?"

"Simple she wasn't herself."

"Sakura-chan?" he turned gazing sadly.

"Naruto I want you to take her to Hokage-sama. She'll know what to do." he turned to leave after shoving the umbrella into Sakura's grasp.

"Ah, Neji-san aren't you coming?"

"No. Naruto can take care of you... I on the other hand do not have time for this."

"But Neji-san I..." her voiced silently trembling.

"Listen very carefully Haruno, that time in the hospital was a mistake...it never should of happened. So don't get cozy with me and start calling out my name. You are nothing and will stay nothing." he force himself to look towards the two. "You are not my problem." he turned to leave.

"Neji you cold hearted fish why say that! I ought to..." he trailed off. "Wait... what time in the hospital... Neji! Get back here..."

"No, its okay Naruto... I should of know better... but you're here, at least I have that..."

"Of course! I'll always stay here.. With you that is.."

"At one point I doubted that..but.. I hope I'm strong enough to believe."

"Come on lets get you to the old lady." he unzipped his black coat and placed it over her shoulders...offering whatever warmth he could give. "Today has been a very sad day."

"Yes...yes it has."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhhh... is that 180 degree for ya? Something strange is going on and were about to find out next chapter lol... So will you all forgive me for not putting this chapter out a week ago? Spare me your death ideas? Well actually I don't really have to ask you for forgiviness because there's nothing you can do to me except flame... but were all hopefully adults here right?

Next chapter comes out in 2 weeks sorry guys I have term papers and such to write and etc.etc.etc. You know how it is. Peace and love baby.

Oramai


	5. Let me love you

A/N: First fanfiction ya-da-ya-da. What else do I have to put in here. Oh I don't own Naruto or any of its characters...(darn). The only person who has any rights over them is Masashi Kishimoto.

Once again I am force to write yet another damn chapter of this story... kidding... it's not damned..it's a happy bubbly fanfiction. Okay now to answer a few questions and comments from chapter 4 of the story... why? Because I can so get over it...

**Dark - kunoichi:**Yes good things do come to people who wait and buy me things.. hinthint Yes at the moment Neji is confusing us all with his white board emotions... but all we can do is wait until I write the next chapter and the next and the next..etc.etc. But we can wait ..why? Because we love that white hair asshole...eh.

**Hao's Anjul:** Weird? Hmmm. I would find it scary if someone was being possessed. So you have an idea on who's possessing are dear Sakura? I'm not telling... not yet that is...But... since this story could take another 360 turn who knows what is possessing her.. It could be a dysfunctional cat for all we know? Yes Neji is a beep beep beep and if he does that again I will beep beepbeep. Phew got that out.

**Baby Kakashi:** Well Sakura does have a split personality. The inner her. That is important and will come in play soon. Oh dear I said to much. seals lips

**Blonde Hurricane:** Yes pulling the rug from within them is my life and gives me great joy. Though it does not make me giddy it reveals a certain tormented side of me. Praise my sick side! Bwah. Ha. cough

**SaB cHan:** Now, now, now, you know I can't tell you or any reader, it's the icing on the cake. Where would the fun be seeing you guys wiggle in your chairs. So to answer your question I cannot answer your question.. I can only leave you with this last piece of wise wisdom. Keep reading and buy me my Ford Mustang.

**Zora Olsen:** Well yes I am a hot writer...coughgrammercoughspellingcough Anyway...Funny? They're were funny parts? I though they were sick humor? My... I cannot let that happen! No! Funny humor is not allowed! Only sick, sad, angry humor is allowed! And yes you did spell intriguing right claps

Okay now that's done please forgive me if I had forgotten anyone I was writing this at 2 o'clock at night forgive. So if you guys are still alive after running laps on the freeway I want you to scale Mt. Everest... Now! If you don't then I will do nothing because there is nothing to be done. I am powerless in the online life... and now I am rambling.. Can't you tell? You single minded people!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Your Lullaby**

Let me love you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daylight broke into the tiny room that held a single bed. The walls bare from any marks or hangings. The bed was simple white sheets adorn the face of the fairly large bed. Dew from the window trailed downwards as the early morning sun trickled. Song birds awoken from their slumber and renew themselves from the harsh rains of yesterday. A shifting noise was heard from the heaps of white material.

A young man with striking yellow hair emerged. Silently lifting himself from within his warm cave. He rubbed the sleep from his tired blue eyes. His moments stopped as his eyes widened quickly throwing his sheets across the room and sprinting towards the door.

'Sakura-chan'

It did not take him long for the door to his room was connected to a much larger room which held the pink haired girl. When he had opened the door he let out a breath that he himself didn't even know he had been holding. She was there... lying on his sofa. The back of her hand lying gently across the paleness of her cheek. The covers carelessly covering her from the nightly movements, but the only thing that made him happy is that she had stayed. He remembered last night. They had not gone to Tsunade's . Stupid yes, but Sakura just simply didn't want to go. She wanted to go home.

"Sakura-chan stay with me... I don't want you over there at least for a while..." he had tugged on her clothes getting her stop.

"Naruto... please if not now when?" she turned. He could tell she was annoyed.

"Soon but just not right now especially today..come with me..stay with me.." Naruto stepped gently towards her still body.

"Naruto..." she sighed.

"I know I don't have a big apartment but I really have this comfy bed and I can sleep on the sofa! Which is really comfy as well so..."

"Naruto please.. I can't just kick you out of your own bed..I.." her eyes widened taking a hold on his coat that covered him from the cold.

Naruto sifted his stance.

"Sakura-chan I will not take a no... now I will take that sofa and you the bed!" he huffed as he grabbed her hand and treaded towards his home.

"No..."

"Sakura-chan..."

"I will not come with you if I have to take your bed from you.. I will sleep on the sofa okay?"

Naruto stood silent gazing into the orbs of the pink haired girl. Quickly a small smile spread across his features.

"Okay."

He softly took her hand and led her towards his apartment. Thoughts about visiting Tsunade vanishing as well as the events of that day. Of course it wasn't till later when they had arrived at his place did Naruto remember about talking to the old lady, but Sakura had convinced him that tomorrow they would go and visit her. So there they both were he was kneeling over her warm body, gazing softly at her still form.

Oh how he loved that girl... ever since he had first met her. She was his light, of course it was one sided and even now he believed it still was. If only she knew the way he truly felt. The passion inside of him will forever love her, care for her, adore her, and protect her. Over the years she grown into a strong woman with a powerful punch, trust him he had felt the wrath she put into it when she punched him on occasions. Still he will love her. Because even though she had hurt him he had hurt her as well.

He gently moved a stray hair and draped across her pale skin.

And he remembered him. He had often remember the way she acknowledged him as being the one for her. The way she flaunted over him. The way she loved him. It doesn't matter now because he's gone. Some teammate he was. He remember the heart broken look her eyes gave when he would come back empty handed. Was this because of him?

Naruto's blue eyes wavered a bit, clenching his fist at the side of his body. Soft rustling was heard before him.

"Naruto?"

He brought his blue eyes towards awaken emerald ones. They held a questioning look. Naruto opened his mouth only to shut it quickly.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" she gently took his hands into hers. Squeezing them gently.

"Sakura."

Sakura noticed that he also had just woken up, his blonde hair even more rustled than during the day. His night clothes wrinkled. His eyes tired .

"Yes?" she pressed on.

"I can only watch over you... but you know best that I will protect you." Naruto's gazed flew onto the floor, his hands gripping hers.

"Of course I would have never doubted Naruto."

"Just don't forget that okay." he peered upwards a hopeful gleam in his blue eyes.

"Okay." a small smile appeared.

There eyes held each others. No words were spoken. Naruto brought his hand and gently cupped her pale cheek, brushing his thumb against it.

"Sakura" he whispered tenderly.

"Naruto what are you..." before she could finish her body was being pressed against his. A pink blush spread across her face, eyes opened wide. Naruto had pulled her into a very tight hug. His face pressed against her shoulder drowning into the pink mass. She felt him shaking.

"Sakura.. Im sorry..."

"Naruto, sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry, I never keep my promises and I just made another one.."

She felt a bit of moisture on her shoulders as the shaking Naruto carried on. His arms encircling her, face pressed against her flush neck.

"Naruto your not making any sense."

"What kind of a friend am I? I can't even protect the person I love..." His grip around her tightened even more.

"Naruto.." she brought her free arm up to stroke his blonde hair, giving him whatever comfort he need.

"What's happening Sakura-chan? What's going on?"

"I don't know."

"Sakura..."

"Yes"

"Can you...that is... will you ever love me?"

She slowly caressed his wet cheek. "Naruto I course I love you, you're the only one I have left."

Naruto leaned into the touch, placing one of his hand over her slim ones. He slowly opened his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers.

"No...not like that." she could feel his hot breath against her lips.

"What?" her voice quivered.

"The love you give me is that of a friend."

She still didn't understand, and she was supposed to be intelligent. Did Naruto want to end ties with her? Stop being her friend. If that happened what would she do? Who will she have? So she said the only thing that popped into her confused mind.

"I don't understand?"

"Sakura..." she could feel his breath again, his forehead still pressed against her own. His arms rubbing her upper arms.

"Naruto its weird when you say my name like that."

Naruto had smiled slightly turning his face towards the side of her face and whispered into her ear.

"Sakura... I want to be your lover"

She went rigid.

"Let me love you... I have always loved you, ever since I saw you. Do you remember the first time we met? I do."

"Sakura will you let me love you?"

She said nothing, her eyes wide as she gripped his wrinkled shirt.

"To love you, kiss you, and share everything. I wouldn't mind. We can always eat ramen together.. I just want to always be with you.."

"Naruto you don't know what your asking... I can't give anything worthy to you. I..."

"I don't care!" He abrutly pulled away from her keeping his grip on her shoulders. His blue eyes on fire.

"I don't care If it's wrong or if you can give me anything... all I want is you just you..."

"I..."

"Just you ..." he left his grip on her shoulders and softly placed them on her face.

"I would gladly die for you... just to see you smile like you once did." he brushed the pads of his thumbs across her cheeks.

"I..I..."

"Sakura..." his face grew nearer as the two beings forgot the happens of the outside world.

Outside of small, warm apartment the leaves of the trees fell. A figure stood tall on one of the branches. Able to see the two couple. His eyes hardened seeing their small activities. Seeing them reawaken old feelings, why feel them now? He turned around not wanting to see more. Spotting a couple of kids playing a few games, elders enjoying a brisk walk. This was the small like in Konoha. And the being did not feel apart of it. Slowly he turned back giving the couple a small look. Satisfied the being vanished before a stray brown leaf could touch the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The office of the Hokage was rather clean at that time of day. The wise leader sat behind her desk her face leaning into her folded hands.

"Everything is prepared?" she asked while listening to her assistant entering.

"Yes Hokage-sama" Shizune said softy giving her a small bow of respect.

"Have you sent notice to the recipients?" she slowly leaned back into her chair. Flicking piece of dust.

"Yes, but why do they need to be here? Couldn't we just do this discretely?" Shizune questioned as she watched the somewhat bored Tsunade flick around a piece of dust.

"No... whatever it is we need the different abilities from the others, better be safe than sorry."

"Ah but.."

"Must you question me?" she had rushed her sentence out.

"I only want to be sure."she said bring her attention down towards her feet.

"She will be more acceptable if she had people around that she knew. Is Kakashi back?"

"Yes just a while ago, he's being treated by a medic right now."

"Good we might need him as well. Has anyone informed him?" Tsunade slowly stood up turning to face her open window. It looked like a good day.

"Yes."

"Good. Now bring me Yamanaka Ino, we especially need her ability." she ordered turning away from her window.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Oh and Shizune..." she asked.

"Send word to Naruto. I would like to speak with them both, do not rely any word beside that. Understood."

"Wait? Neither of them know what will happen once you get them here. Your going to lie?"

"I need to know... I've know her since she was a genin... if I had brought this up with her she would never agree with it." her gazed saddened a bit with the mention of her student.

Shizune eyes widened as she opened her mouth to speak, but the look on Tsunade had stopped her.

"Yes go on... say it.. I'm horrible.. But I need to know and Yamanaka Ino's ability will help."

"Never in a million years would I have though for you to go so low...Tsunade." shaking her head is disappointment.

"You don't know what your talking about... I'm doing this for her own good."

"Tsunade..."

"Dammit just do as your told! Get out! Now!" she shouted pointing her painted finger towards the door.

Shizune quickly bowed and turned. She stopped short of the door when she faced Tsunade once more.

"She'll hate you... she'll hate you for making her relive it again...things could go wrong." she whispered.

"I know." Tsunade closed her eyes her hand crumpling a nearby piece of paper.

"Then don't do this."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" she questioned.

Silence.

"What would happen if her episodes continue? She'll put herself in danger... not only her but her team-mates and Konoha!"

Shizune scoffed.

"That's what your worried about...Konoha. She's becoming a threat... Afraid she'll leave and leek out information right?"

"Shizune you know its not that I..."

"Oh no I completely understand... Konoha is first. Every shinobi knows that. Taught that in our academy years. People do not matter as long as the safety in this village is upheld."

"That's enough! I am Hokage and what I say goes! Now leave!" Tsunade didn't want to leave even worse and her assistant was only making it worse than she already felt.

"Damn you Tsunade...damn you..."

Taking her leave she left the stricken Hokage, only to confront a familiar face.

"Yo." Kakashi's lazy eyes appeared hard and angry. Shizune gave a soft sigh. That's what happens when you're the assistant of a hot head Hokage.

"So I'm guessing the Hokage would be to pleased to hear me out either." he lifted a gloved hand at his untamed silver hair.

"At the moment...hell no... You have been informed on what she is planing to do right?"

"Yes...How is she?" he asked.

"Tsunade will leave... that woman is like a bore." Shizune silently glared at the poor oak door.

"No I meant Sakura." he said softly.

"I don't know I haven't seen her since yesterday. Naruto should be with her." she looked towards his tired body as he brought his hand once more to brush a stray silver hair.

"I would have never though Tsunade would do this? Who else was summoned?" he asked.

"You. As well as Iruka and Gai. As well as a couple of other faces that Tsunade thought should be around Sakura."

"Go on."

"Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Uzumaki Naruto, Ten-Ten, one of the Hyuugas but Im not to sure about the others... who knows what Tsunade has up her sleeve." she let of a huge sigh.

"Naruto nor Sakura knows nothing?" he questioned.

"Correct."

"What is she thinking..." he placed his gloved hand against his forehead trying to release a oncoming headache.

"It's for the good of Konoha..."

Kakashi stilled his movements, his free arm beside him tightened with ferocity.

"Damn her..."

"Ya...damn her..." Shizune's gaze saddened as she stepped aside to leave the man alone with his thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura-chan! Note from the old lady! We need to see her now."

Naruto stopped near the sofa with the letter in hand. Looking around he did not see the pink haired girl.

"Sakura-chan?" he said while still looking around the empty room.

He opened the door leading towards his room. Looking around he quickly spotted her leaning against the frame of the window gazing longingly towards the busy streets below.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto lets just stay here. I don't want to see her..." she said quietly.

"Sakura she sent us a note! Sh never does that.. We usually have to wait to see her. It must be very imporant. I'll come with you.. We I have to come anyway but I still would of came with you because..."

"Naruto your rambling."

"Oh yes.. Well I..." scratching his head.

"I just feel like something awful is going to happen... maybe its just going to rain again?"

"Naw.. Look the sun is shining.. Lets just go and get it over with. She probably just wants to hit me because I said she was old... which is true! I don't ..."

"Naruto..."

"Ya."

"You like to ramble a lot..." She turned around giving him a small smile. A smile that truly looked happy for the first time.

"Ya."

Still smiling she left her quiet window and walked passed Naruto only to grab his hand as she made their way out of his door.

"Then we shouldn't keep the old lady waiting then..."

Naruto gazed at their connected hands.

"Hahaha...yes."

The door closed to the residence of the Uzumaki apartment. Neither did they know, that one smile would be her last. That one final content moment, lost. Never again would she step in that apartment. The last of Sakura Haruno would die in that home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You all know why you have been called. This, regarding the recent killing of the Harunos has us all bewildered. I would like to lay a couple of restrictions before we begin. One, you will not interfere. Two, strange things are bond to happen, retain your shinobi stature and remain static. Three no matter what the patient says you will not answer nor give acknowledgment. Understood."

They nodded all who had been summoned. The once sun lit room now dark. Pieces of cloth draped over the windows of the room.

"Hokage-sama... this is completely unnecessary and I know most of you will agree.. All this will do is bring her more pain. Is this what you want for your own student?" Iruka stepped forwards a frown peering from his features. "Yes. I'm sure we are all wondering what truly happened but let the girl be. That kind of incident takes time to heal. You will only dramatize her more." he said.

"Enough. As I have stated before you will follow my terms or be severely punished." Tsunade placed her hands on her desk.

"What are you going to gain!" Shizune had shouted pushing her way past Iruka. Her eyes burning with anger.

"Shizune! We've already discussed it. And my decision remains the same. In order to protect Konoha we must take every incident and examine it to the uttermost accuracy by means of anything. This incident was bizarre and I'm getting to the point were we all need answers. Has any of you take in consider that it was Sakura who murdered them?" her hand ushered towards the cloths that concealed Konoha.

"Tsunade!" Shizune shouted one more. Clearly frustrated with the way the Hokage was thinking.

"Quiet! Have you also taken in consideration that something possible possessed her or even someone? What if she still is possessed? We can't have her running around the city like that. She could hurt herself or even a citizen." Tsunade said.

"We can't betray Haruno like this.. There must be a different way." a deep voice rumbled throughout the group. Although his face hidden as well as his eyes. You could hear his concern.

"She's right.. If we keep on sugar coating the situation things might escalate." Kakashi had finally lifted his head to the beings around him. His eyes vacant.

"Your not agreeing with this are you?" Ten-ten's small voice echoed throughout the room.

"I am." he said.

"Kakashi-sensei you of all people.." Her brown eyes widened at his answer. She couldn't believe it, and would choose not to.

"If we don't do something...something will happen. Ten-Ten-san" his dark eyes pierced into hers.

"But.. Sakura...she's been through to much...She'll..hate us!" bring her hand towards her mouth.

"If it frees her from the pain..then lets proceed." Gai had also placed his two cents although like the others he also held a sadness in his voice. Which was odd.

"Tch. Am I the only one who cares?" Ten-ten scoffed.

"Sakura is hurting and we all know that... I think...it might be best for her if we do what the Hokage tells us to do." Ino had taken her place next to the Hokage. Her hand folded in front, her eyes cast downwards.

"You Bitch! Your all heartless! I will not be apart of this. Your all sick! For the sake of her and Konoha! Take the easy way and hope it doesn't tear her up!" she shouted her fist shaking with rage next to her.

"Ten-ten..." Gai quickly gave her a warning look.

"No! I would have thought better from all of her. With all due to respect Hokage-sama but right now your not doing everything in your power to help her. Right now your failing to be our wise leader..."

"Ten-ten!" His voice raised, the look in his eyes changing.

"Shut-up! And you Ino! I would have think you would oppose this! She is your friend. I heard about the day she came to you! That raining day! When she came to your door step!" Ten-ten took a step closer to the wavering blonde.

"Who told you..." Ino's eyes widened her mouth dropped open.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! What matters Is that when she comes in here she'll see people that she known all her life turn around and stab her in the back. You all don't deserve to have any ties with her...You.."

Ten-ten fell towards the ground with a sicken force. Above her stood the shaking form of the Hokage. Her hand shaking after striking the younger woman across her face. Tears streamed down her pale face. Ten-ten turned from the ground holding her red cheek as a tiny stream of blood ran down her mouth.

"En...enough..enough. You will all be witnesses. Help her over come this. I know she will hate us...but this is the best. No more lets begin." she brought her hand down and turning swiftly to were she once stood. As the Hokage said not a word was spoke. Neji and silently bent over to pull up a shock Ten-ten. Bring his mouth close to the side of her face.

"You shouldn't have said that." he swiftly pulled her up, her face gazing sadly towards the ground. Her eyes shimmering with hidden tears. She heard a knock followed by the opening of the twin oak doors.

'_Oh no.'_

"Hey old lady were here! I thou..." Naruto took a quick glance around the room. There were a lot of familiar faces. Did he come at the right time? The old lady did say come at once so perhaps it was the right time. He found that Sakura had taken notice of someone standing near the back of the group.

"Ah. Kakashi-sensei! Your home! Welcome back!" Sakura gave him a small smile. Kakashi's face faulted as he looked look away from her happy eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura was about to move forward but stopped when we viewed familiar faces. Ten-ten, Ino, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Iruka-sensei, Gai-sensei, and Tsunade-sensei. What was going on?

"What's going on?" Her emerald eyes clueless around her.

"Yah! Are we having a shinobi reunion?" Naruto placed his arms behind his back as he plastered a huge goofy grin on his features.

"Kakashi.. He's your student restrain him. He will just be in the way." Tsunade clenched her eyes looking away from the two.

"Wha.."

Naruto was suddenly pinned towards the wall behind him. He felt something hot and tight around his wrists and ankles. He opened his eyes and noticed his wrist and ankles were held by a chakra bond formation.

"Uh is this some kind of punishment for calling you an old lady?" He tilted his blonde head to the side.

"Sakura!"

Sakura jumped as she heard her name being called turning away from the bound Naruto she brought her attention towards her fellow shinobi. Of course it was a little unnerving having all your comrades look at you with pity and sadness.

"Sakura! Did you or did you not murder your parents." Tsunade demanded.

Sakura's eyes widened. She was all of a sudden out of words. Tsunade has asked one the question that she did not even have an answer. Did they believe that she killed them deliberately? Surely they did not think that.

"Answer." Sakura jumped as she heard Tsunade's strong voice.

Sakura turned her face towards the ground her hand shaking.

"Answer now."

"I..can't remember." she quivered.

"If you did not then who did? Why would they leave you there? Why didn't they kill you?" Tsunade closed her eyes she placed her hands on her lap.

"I..don't know."

"If it is possible could they have somehow contacted you after the incident?"

"I..don't know..."

"Hey old lady! What they hell do you think your doing! Sakura don't answer!" he turned to Kakashi. "Stop this! This isn't wait she needs." he cried out.

Kakashi turned his face unmoving.

"This is out of my control. Stay quiet." with a flick of the hand the bonds holding Naruto intensified stopping the man from his struggles.

"You bastard." Naruto snarled his eyes flashing.

"Naruto! Quiet or we will have you removed!" she brought her attention back on Sakura who was still shaking.

"If you do not tell us a shred of information we will have to extract it." Tsunade quickly stood up and glimpsed over towards Ino.

"Why...why..are you doing this.. Now?" Sakura looked up. Beads a tears falling down onto the floor. Tears falling down her cheeks.

"We need answers and from the looks of it so do you. To resolve this problem with swiftness is what we need."

"Do you honestly think with little problem will be fix with a bit of extraction?"

"Yes."

Sakura looked down dejectedly and sunk to her knees. Silence overlap the room, pair of eyes watched the pink hair girl sink towards the ground.

"Then so be it." Her emerald eyes flickering. Tears long forgotten. They had betrayed her. They had taken the easy way out. They left her alone once more. So she let them have their way. Perhaps it will bring them some happiness. They were cruel. Her teachers, her friends... they were cruel.

A dark figured outside watched the window. The cloth obscured his view of what he wanted to see. But that doesn't matter they will soon see. And they will regret wanting to see. The black birds flew around the dark figure, leaving trails of fallen black feathers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holy..craaaaap. This is like 16 pages and I am like dead tired. There was a lot of explanations in this story that I thought needed to be. A lot of backstabbing, bad words, and 1 slapping scene. Some Naruto/Sakura. Next chapter will be some Neji and Sakura. But isn't Naruto so cute with his words! Anyway thanks for the reviews! They really make my day! In fact all of your reviews make me so happy.

If you see any errors tell me via review or what not. Sorry I think this fiction is a bit late? Well look out in another 2 weeks chapter 6. Seriously right now this is the largest chapter...soo tired. Um I hope Im not forgetting anything. Well joy and good night.. I need sleep.

Oramai


	6. Our invisible touches

A/N: First fanfiction ya-da-ya-da. What else do I have to put in here. Oh I don't own Naruto or any of its characters...(darn). The only person who has any rights over them is Masashi Kishimoto.

You guys like that chapter? Good. So here I go again. I'm answering more reviews because I can so get over it ( Read bottom note ) . This chapter is going to contain a bit more action...sad action but hey action is action. This might take another turn. And as I promised Neji and Sakura will make a scene together woot! Anyway thank you for the reviews it was like opening presents on Christmas day. Cheers.

Oops forgot to add this chapter might have a little adult content... so if your cool with that read away if not then I advise just don't read it... but it's not that bad it's decent enough..My standards on decency is probably different from others through.

**Yami John Balance Master :** It seems that everyone knows who this dark figure is... damn... I made it a bit to easy for you guys! Time to change my strategy. Glad your enjoying this!

**Dark - kunoichi:** Yes answers are meaningless. I enjoyed that little Naruto moment. I can almost picture his handsome face saying those words to ...me... LOL. Our little blonde cutie pie. Okay I'll let you know.. That dark mysterious person is my mother..yes I have included her because she is the queen of havoc... actually no sorry I'm not dropping the blind fold yet..soon.

**Shinobi Darkbeak:** Why thank you. Glad your enjoying it as well. I will try to update as soon as I can.. College is being unfair and life just plain sucks. Good day!

**Zora Olsen:** No no no you did not offend! I was just pulling your leg. Because I like to see my readers wiggle in their chairs. I also have decided who is going to end with who... but I'm still keeping my mouth shut ha ha. I'll update as soon as I can. Hang in there.

**SaB cHan:** Yah people can just be so mean. I feel so bad after that.. Actually no lol but I can sympathize how she felt... can't we all. LOL there are even some fanfictions I like out there that I would like to know what's happening next but alas if won't happen. As for the ending of the story... who knows maybe some will die... or maybe they will live happily ever after. Who knows... well I know but patience is a virtue. Man I should shove that patience thing in a dark cave... because I am not patient..at all.

**Baby Kakashi:** Ya sometimes I forget and when I go back to reread it my mind does a total skip over. If you want the beta job then it's yours good way to get the insider story right? Anyway I'll try to contact you if I can't and your reading this now then I have failed to find your email address. As for your review. Yes Tsunade is very bad and mean right now. I hate her. Well not really.

**Hao's Anjul:** Ya Sakura's life just sucks right now. Damn them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Your Lullaby**

Our invisible touches.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Then so be it."

The floor emitted a gleam of green light around the kneeling form of Haruno Sakura. A seal expanding well past her fallen body. Streams of green beams whirled around her small frame. Her pink locks whipping around her face. The seal design appeared as the same one that kept her in control in the hospital.

"That is the containment seal, if something does happen it will not allow you to step out of that seal if you do you will feel eminent pain. Understand." Tsunade stood up from her seat, her eyes hardened as she stepped aside from her worn desk.

"Stop it !" Naruto's pleas were heard as he once more tried to break free of the bonds.

"Uzumaki! I will no longer tolerate you. Either shut up and I will force to knock you out boy." her eyes a blazed.

Kakashi shifted beside Naruto and whispered.

"Naruto just stop." His voice held no emotion. Naruto didn't even recognize as his sensei's voice. It was raspy and help no emotion. It was empty.

"Sakura..." Naruto turned sadly gazing at the woman he loved. How could they be so brutal.

"I want everyone to step back and keep your guard up. Yamanaka Ino! Prepare yourself." the Hokage stood ridged, sweat began to form onto her brow.

"Yes Hokage-sama." hers words where strained.

"Your going to use Ino's bloodline limit? That's how were going to extract it?" Shikamaru had pushed his way towards the front of the group. His eyes shown with worry and concern.

"Correct. She will enter Sakura's mind and extract the information we need." She turned towards the worried man. Her eyes showed no emotion.

"But what if something goes wrong? What if the Jutsu is interrupted? Have you given thought to that." Shikamaru moved his hands wildly to make his point.

"Yamanaka has agreed with this and she knows the dangers. She is capable enough." Tsunades voice raised a little, having a bit of annoyance etched within it.

"Hokage-sama" He took a slight step forward, his voice pleading.

"Why must you all go against me...what I say is law now lets begin."

The dark room danced with eerie green shadows as the seal pulsated around the pink girls form. Solemn grazed the faces of her once comrades, her once friends. Sakura lifted her head slightly as if a great force was keeping it down. She struggled to keep it stationed. Then she saw their faces. Her sensei was peering at the ground like it was the most interesting damn thing in the world. Sakura turned slightly, it appeared they had bounded Naruto to the wall. She couldn't hear him as she saw his mouth move. His eyes filled with sorrow. She gave a slight smile to the blonde boy.

'_Naruto...'_

Turning her vision away from the man she saw more familiar traitorous faces. She could see Ten-ten. Her back faced Sakura's; her toned shoulders shivering. The only people who had the balls to even look at her appeared to be Shikamaru, Shino, and Ino... Her teacher couldn't even look at her. How pathetic was that. Shizune appeared to be ...what? Crying. Gai-sensei and Iruka-sensei were so far back you could barely make them out. Who else had she forgotten? Oh yes that man. Hyuuga-san, that white eyed man.

Sakura shifted her head slightly to gaze into the eyes of the proud man. His eyes were hard, just starting at her. Strong arms folded across his chest. She gave him her best smile before a shocking pain was felt throughout her body. Turning to face forward she noticed Ino was standing near the containment seal her hands making familiar seals.

'_No...'_

Neji witnessed the shudder that the girls body revealed. Turning he could see that the woman that was once Haruno's friend prepare for the unsettling Jutsu. He suddenly had this unearthly feeling in the bottom of his stomach. He quickly turned back to the pink haired woman to see the green containment circle flicker to black. His white eyes widened. Her body was trembling even more, fighting something. Then he saw it. He saw a small flicker of black in her eyes.

"Shintenshin-no-Jutsu" Ino yelled after finishing the series of perfect hand seals.

_You are alone ..._

"Stop!" his voice boomed out but he was to late. Ino's eyes were now closed. Lost in her own jutsu. The others stood shocked and confused. It was to late.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drip ...

Drip ...

Drop ...

Had she complete it? Were was she? Everything is white? There was nothing around. Just her. Just plain Ino. The girl who had turned her back on someone important. And now she was in place were she was definitely not wanted. She was the invader.

Drip...

Drip...

Drop...

"Why is everything white?" she scanned around, but saw nothing. She hugged her body closer and closed her eyes.

"Ino..."

Her blue eyes shot opened. Everything was black. She was no longer floating but standing in something...thick? Sticky? She looked down to see vibrant red blood mixed with black feathers. Horror shot through the eyes of the blonde woman. She quickly took a step back only to trip over something. Her body collided with the blood on the ground, staining her pale skin. She couldn't breath... she couldn't move... for in front of her fallen body lied the mangled bodies of her own parents.

Her eyes widened, tears leaking out of her blue eyes. Her whole body trembled. Her parents... her parents were there in front of her... eying her. Ino shook her head in disbelief.

'_No...'_

She fisted her hands into her blonde stained hair.

'No...no..." She looked up once more only to be greeted with nothing but white... Her eyes widened as she crawled to the spot were her parents lied. Searching the floor with her opened hands. Tears continued. A small smile graced her face.

"It wasn't real...It wasn't real..." she placed her hands near her chest silently thanking god.

"How does it feel..." the small voiced echoed through the endless white room.

Ino stood up, her face set. She was in Sakura's mind. Everything in here is a lie.. She would not believe anything. No tricks will fool her. She had to get answers to save her friend.

"Sakura?" Ino turned around once more, but was greeted with white. A gentle breeze played with her long blonde hair. The wind caressing her cheeks.

"How does it feel?" the voice echoed once more. The wind picked up even more. Ino's blonde hair now whipping past her.

"I don't understand..." she was confused. What was Sakura asking of her? She took a step forward.

"Of course you wouldn't... stupid, ignorant _Ino_..." The voice whispered as the wind carried it across the room.

Ino staggered backward as she felt ghostly fingers across her face. Stroking her cheeks.

"Sakura...come out!" Ino yelled. The harsh wind stopped. The room slowly lost the white and turned into a muddy grey. Black feathers began to fall around her, intertwining with each other, playing with one another. Slowly descending towards the ground were the laid quietly.

Drip ...

Drip ...

Drop ...

"Tell me Ino... how does it feel to have the warmth of your parents around you?" it whispered once more, it was soft this time.

More black feathers began to make their descend. As puddles of blood appeared on the grey floor. The cries of birds erupted from the small puddles of blood. Ino could make out tiny black objects frantically drowning in those pools. Some of blood drenched objects appeared to be dragging themselves out of the puddles.

Ino gasp. They were black birds. Drowning in those puddles of blood. Some able to drag their mangled bodies free.

"Sakura ! Show yourself!" her breath quickened stepping back and away from the growing pools.

A wicked laugh filled the empty room.

"Are you scared? Would you like to see that again... the dead cold bodies of your foolish parents?" The room was once again filled like it was before. Filled with red thick blood. The screeches of the black birds could be heard. Ino closed her eyes and gazed upward, ignoring the sounds of the dying birds.

"Shut up! Your not going to intimidate me! I said come out! Sakura!" she yelled once more. Defiance in her eyes. She was going to talk to her if it takes anything.

"STOP CALLING ME SAKURA!"The wind picked up as speck of red blood stained her face once more. A few feet away Ino witnessed something horrible. She saw something appear out of the blood. Their form dripping with the substance. Ino tried to walk closer but it felt as if something was holding her in place.

"Sakura?" A sting was felt across her face. She lifted up her hand and gently brushed it against her cheek. It hurt and it stung. She pulled back her hand only to see blood... her blood. Somehow her face was cut and bleeding. How?

"Hm. I told you not to call me that...Ino" the voice cackled.

"What?"

The bloodied form took a slow step towards the shaken girl.

"Oh Ino did anyone ever tell you that you look so good in your own blood?" the being lifted a hand and stroked its cheek to revel a pale cheek, only to be covered once more by the dripping blood.

"If your not her then who are you?" Ino was becoming angry with these riddles.

"Hm... questions, questions, questions.. But now I have one for you... Why have you come? Ah yes, you have questions?" the being smiled showing her teeth which laid untouched from the dripping blood.

"Yes. I want to know who killed Sakura's parents." She tightened her fists.

"Why don't you ask her..." the being brought her bloodied hands and appeared to be studying its nails.

"She won't tell us any of us... were taking drastic measures." Ino declared.

"..." its hand dropped to its side, hanging. Their eyes shifted towards the bloodied ground.

"Who killed them! Tell me..." she shouted as the cries of the birds ceased.

"Mmmmm lets play Ino..."a coy smile appeared.

"Shut up! And answer me now!" Ino was once again pissed. Why the tricks, she wanted straight answers. This was her last hope and right now she was getting turned down by some sick minded version of Sakura.

"How does it feel to have betrayed your friend like this? How did it feel to close the door on the poor girls face...It feels good doesn't it."

Ino twitched as she turned towards the floor.

"Stupid that has nothing to do with right now." she forced out, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"Ha! I can still l remember her face and the very thought that went through her mind that time. Oh how precious." the being clasped their bodied hands together.

"Who in the hell are you..." Ino asked. A bright white light emitted the room. Ino tightly closed her eyes bring her arms to shield them from the blinding light. The light faded gradually only to hear the tinkering of bells.

"I am her but I am not her.."

Ino looked up. It was gone. All of it. The blood was finally gone. And now all that Ino knew for sure is that it was her.

"You are Sakura..." she whispered.

The being was Sakura. Same pink hair, same features, same skin. She was wearing black and if it wasn't for those black eyes, they would be the same. The black dress was tattered trailing around her pale body. Her white shoulders gleamed from her surroundings. Those black eyes blazed with fire as she spoke.

"No, I will never bear that name... never. I dear, am the one who she confides in.. I dear am the one who truly knows just how black her heart is.. I dear, know who killed her parents." she lifted her hand to brushed through her pink locks.

"Then tell me!" Ino yelled breaking the serene silence.

The being gave her a bored look and turned around slightly threading her fingers through her hair once again.

"Blood suits her so much. This agony suits her as well. I like this." She turned around once more, her tattered black dress followed suit. She placed her hand onto her chest.

"He's here... I can feel him...Right here..." she peered towards her hands.

"Wait... I need answers!" Ino started to run towards the woman. She was desperate, and she wanted to know so much.

"Poor Ino... she does not know her future... but I will tell you this..." the wind picked up around the white room, making her pink locks dance with one another.

Ino had stopped advancing towards her target and listened.

"You will never see the light of day... you will never see the smile of others.. You will never see anything... this will be your punishment!" The black eyed girl grinned wickedly, the hand that was over her chest tightened as the nails dug into her skin creating punctured wounds.

"Wait..." A hot flash of pain grazed across her eyes. Closing them in agony. Ino brought her hands up to whip away whatever had invaded them. She screamed as she clawed at her face. She could feel it! She could feel it worm its way around her eyes. What was it!

"I want out! Get me out! Someone get me out!" She yelled desperately still clawing at her face.

No longer could she that once white room. No longer could she remember the color white? What about her eyes? Were they a color. Her hair? Her face hurt and she could feel the thick blood drip across her eyes and down her face.

'_Ino...'_

"_Ino..."_

'_INO!'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shikmaru! Stop it! Your making it worse!" Tsunade tried to pry his fingers away from the poor girl.

"Gai help me now. Get him off before he does something!" she ordered the gawking man.

Gai simply nodded after getting over his own initial shock, trying to steady the mad man. Everything was going fine, we he had thought it was. Just after the girl had finished her jutsu , it was just a matter of time before she would come out of it with answers. But something strange had happened. Sakura's green containment seal had suddenly turned black. Then they all heard a scream come from the girl, Ino.

"Her face! I told you! What happened! Ino! Wake up!" he pushed Gai off as he shook the fallen girl once more. Visible tears leaked out.

"Nara! Shut up and calm down! Quickly Shizune! Take Ino outside and see if you can treat her. We'll deal with the rest here." she shoved the hysterical man aside.

"..." all he could do is allow himself to be pushed. He couldn't take his eyes off her face. His love's face.

"Iruka, Ten-Ten, Shino you go as well." Tsunade pointed towards the door. They had all nodded.

"Yes" he carefully brought the fallen girl into his arms. He saw so much blood on her face. He bit back a whimper, and concentrated on bring the girl outside of the room for possible treatment. Picking her up he notice the eyes of the one behind the seal. Her sad green eyes shown with tears. He gave her a glare and looked down upon her. She w as no longer the girl he once remembered. She had harmed her comrade and friend and his fiance. And in his book she was a threat that needed to be dealt with. Possession or no possession, she needed to be dealt with. Quickly exiting the room with Shizune and the rest trailing behind.

A coy laugh was heard from within the black seal. Turning their attentions towards the chuckle, they notice the pink haired girl was standing. Her hands bloodied.

"What the..." Naruto whispered his eyes wide as he continued to gaze at the woman. He secretly continued to struggle in hopes to gain his freedom. For her sake.

"My..my..my. Yet another Shinobi out of commission. What to do, what to do." her face hidden by the cascaded pink falls of her hair. The blood on her hands slowly dripped onto the cold floor. The seal flickered.

"Where is Sakura?" A deep voice broke the eeriness that filled the room.

"Neji? What are you talking about she's right there!" Naruto yelled. Was he just talking mad? She was Sakura and she was standing right there in front of the them all.

"That's not her." he smirked walking forward slowly. The seal flickered once more before disappearing.

More blood oozed off her hand and towards the floor. She peered up. Eyes black as night. She pulled a hand through her hair, staining it with red. The others just looked on, confused that the Hyuuga would make such a bizarre claim.

"Still the smart of the of bunch are we Hyuuga." she cracked a insane grin.

She turned her head to gaze upon the blonde woman who was gapping like a fish. Pathetic. She turned her head towards the man who she called sensei, who was starting at her. Despicable. Then towards the man who claimed his undying love for her. Vile.

"Stop this... why meddle with such a weak person." he questioned. She quickly turned her pink head back towards the white eyed man.

"Shut it Neji!" Naruto yelled. It seems that yelling was all he could do since Kakashi still had him bonded.

"Oh.. You shouldn't have said that.. She might hear you.." saying as she brought her hand towards her mouth. Mocking him.

"She knows that I do not lie, and she would agree with my words." He took another careful step forward.

"Hm. True."

"Time to get out." He ordered. She gave him a dulled look as she gave him her simple answer.

"No"

"If you don't I will take drastic measures."His hand snake towards his kunai holster.

"And they are?" she was teasing him, teasing him until he snapped.

Neji's eyes hardened as he quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it at the draped window that concealed the outside world from them. Zooming passed the sitting Hokage, effectively slicing off a piece of blonde hair. The kunai pierced the draped glass as it continue making its way to its target outside.

Sakura's eyes turned emerald and fell on her hands and knees panting. Broken glass shattered around the only window that concealed the outside.

"Hyuuga! What the hell! What are you thinking! You idiot!" Tsunade stomped over to the white eyed man. A fire in her eyes.

"Yes Hyuuga watch where you throw those things they really hurt." a dark voice echoed throughout the room.

Shock spread around the room like a wild fire. They knew that voice... from so long ago. Long ago when they saw him, when they joked with him, when they loved him. Now he was here.

Sakura peered up from her fallen position and gave a hopeful look. "Its him." and closed her eyes and lied motionlessly across the floor.

There he stood draped within a old tattered black cape. He fingered the wound near his shoulder were the kunai embedded itself. His hood covering his face. The remaining glass connected into the window shattered as he stood between the outside world and the inside of the room. He continued to step inside. The crunching of the glass was so loud that it seems it could be heard in this village and the next.

"You..You..yo..." Naruto stumbled with his words. He couldn't even bring himself to speak his name. Hoping to forget his once best friend. But here he was again. Why did he come. To make trouble presumably.

"Yes me." His voice as flat as it was back then. His face blank from emotion. No one could read the Uchiha. Naruto Noticed a movement at right. Kakashi was stepping forward towards the young man. His eyes wide.

"Sas..." Kakashi's voice was soft and sad. His student had come back and he could see him once more. So much had change within that time. He was taller but the black concealed his features. To was just so good to see him alive.

"Enough...I came to retrieve something... Ah, and by the looks of it your gathered her for me." They saw his lips turned up, something that they remember quite well that he did not do. The Uchiha smile? Impossible. He still did not make any motion to pull the kunai out.

Neji quickly stepped in front of the pink hair girl, glaring at the Uchiha.

"Were you the one to killed them." If looks could kill, Uchiha would be dead and not just dead, rotting corpse dead, buried 20 feet into the cold earth.

"No." he gave a simple answer as he focused on the pink hair girl who was still panting, her head lying on the floor, her pink hair broadcasted outward.

"Then who dammit!" The man who was tied up thrashed wildly.

"Hn. Your always tied up Naruto. Sad really." he took a step forward never taking his eyes off his prize.

"Answer Uchiha." Neji extended his arms shielding the girl from his stare.

"I needed something from her, and only she would do. But I also had some obstacles that were in the way. Two to be exact. The first one was easy..." he peered toward the Hyuuga.

"You bastard! You did it! I should of know!" Naruto cried out.

"Naruto..." Kakashi turned around and gave a stern look. He shook his head in disapproval.

"Hn. Yes but she helped me as well.." Blood dripped from the embedded weapon.

"No I will not believe that... Sakura will never.." Kakashi studied the man who was once his student. His eyes never strayed from the looming man.

"True..Sakura would never do anything like that. But easily manipulated...it's a whole differen't story." He brought his gaze back towards the Hyuuga and searched around to find the closed eyes of the woman lying across the cold floor.

"...Sakura..." his voice softened, revealing a side of him they never knew he possessed.

"Sakura..." Tsunade spoke up. The Uchiha will not take her student away. She would die before he took her and poisoned her mind with lies.

"Hn. Anyway the first was easy... they were so weak..trying to protect her... they were just a waste of space... Now the second obstacle would have been a breeze but something unexpected happened." he left his dark gaze fall over the Hyuuga.

"What was that..." he said.

"It's not important...what's important is I get what I came for." He took another step closer towards the two.

"Uchiha Sasuke, your request is denied." Tsunade roared, she placed herself in front of the Hyuuga and her student. He will never lay a hand on her.

"Hn. I was not requesting." he pulled the kunai out, his blood splattered onto the floor. His blood red. With quickness the traitor leaped over the proud woman and closed near Sakura. He saw a flash of metal gleaming were the lights bounced off.

"Not so fast Sasuke..." Kakashi sneered. His gaze hard and focused. He lifted his mask to reveal the mismatched eye. Quickly follow suit of the traitor he brought out a simple kunai and threw it towards the fast man.

Sasuke pulled away from the oncoming object, breaking his path to the fallen girl. He knew it... it was a bad time to come for her. Both his sensei and the Hokage was there, good thing Naruto was tied up. He landed near the broken window eying the 5 with pleasure.

"Two against one is not fair." He quickly created hand seals. Completing each one with perfection. Kakashi's eyes widened and turned towards the Hyuuga.

"Take Sakura and run!"

Neji was taken back and held a question look trying to keep his guard up. Since when did the Uchiha get so fast?

"NEJI! GO"

He simply nodded as he gathered Sakura in his arms.

"Take care of her!" He turned to see Naruto breaking free of the bonds.

"You have my word." Nods were shared between the two men. An understanding between them. Neji broke free of their gazes and lifted the woman in his arms holding her as tight as he could muster without crushing her. He made his way towards the broken window. He could hear the shouts of Tsunade, Kakashi, and Naruto. Crashes and the smell of the smoke could be smelled. A ragged pain was felt throughout his back and creeped its way throughout his body.

He let a free hand wander around his back to fell something foreign. A large fuuma shuriken protruded from his back. He could feel the blood seep down his spine.

"NEJI! GO!" that was Tsunade his time. Disregarding the pain he leeped outside onto a tall oak tree. Quickly calling is chakra towards his feet and began his godly speed to someplace safe. Peering over his shoulder he saw the Hokage's tower a blaze. Embers flying upward take bits and pieces of ash and once was apart of the grand tower. A explosion was heard as Neji forced his vision forward, jumping from tree to tree. Ignoring the painful weapon in his back.

Where would he take her? Where would she be safe. He couldn't think of anywhere in Konoha where she would be safe unless they left the village. The Hyuuga compound. It was the only place his could think of besides the fact that he had a large metal object in his back, and losing blood.

He landed on a broad branch. He had to stop just for a moment. He felt Sakura stir.

"Haruno..." he gripped her shoulders. Beads of sweat appeared on his brow.

"Nej...Neji-san?"

"We are going to the Hyuuga compound you should be safe there, we left Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and Hokage-sama there with the Uchiha...and.." she had interupted him.

"I'm sorry! I'm such a burden..how can you all forgive me!" she brought her hands towards her face, covering her emerald eyes.

"Haruno you need to sto..." he felt her hands go over his shoulders in a tight hug, he winced.

"Neji your hurt!" she quickly tore her hands off and peered behind him. " We need to get this out now."

"No do not waste your time." he felt her pressed her face into his shoulder, he was quiet, and for the moment he felt nice.

"I want to do something for you, even if its just a little, I want to help you." she whispered into his shoulder.

"Okay"

Before he was allowed another word he felt the dragging of the weapon pull from his body. He suddenly felt sick. Perhaps in was from the lost of blood. He remember the fading of her soft voice. The quick touches of her hands around his face. Her tears. And even in his dreams he could feel her touches.

The first time he had touched her felt like this. He remember the soft touch of her lips to his. The soft touches he gave to her. He could see her. Looking downward, he must have fallen backward.

His pain gone... he focused on her face. How green her emerald eyes were. How soft her pink hair was when he threaded his fingers through them. Her lips. Her skin. What was this feeling. He felt sleepy now. So he closed his eyes. He could feel her hands on his shoulders. She was calling out his name, but all he was dream.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I am officially tired. A little Neji/Sakura but I still needed to get the dream sequence in and the explanation of it all. Plus our dark avenger made a small appearance. Next chapter will be about Neji and Sakura and all their cuteness they hold. I want you all to know! That I did not enjoy writing out the Ino scene! But that is how the story goes. Anyway I saw that rule that fanfiction had on the main page. So I'm afraid I can't write responses to your wonderful reviews, this will be the last chapter that holds them. Sorry!

Anyway speaking of reviews I would like t o thank everyone who took the time to write them out! I great appreciate them. Also since college is ending in a couple of weeks I really need to spend my time on the term papers and such. So next chapter will be out in less in 3 weeks no more than 3 weeks and half. Sorry to keep your squirming in your seats.

Oramai


	7. What heaven & hell feels like

A/N: First fanfiction ya-da-ya-da. What else do I have to put in here. Oh I don't own Naruto or any of its characters...(darn). The only person who has any rights over them is Masashi Kishimoto.

Hey... well I made it. My finals? ...( Blank)... that is all Im saying, well not saying. Thank god for people like you who take the time to reread my horribly structured story. Honestly I do hope this chapter turned out fine.

So thanks for every review from you lovely readers and since doesn't want me or any other writer to write out our thanks we have to use a thing called 'review reply?' sorry everyone I would absolutely just love to write everyone responses but have to follow their rules.

So were finally at the seventh chapter good, good were making progress. Anyway this chapter will contain a little makes smooching noises here. And Sakura gets a little visit from... ah I won't tell you you'll just have to read it. Well happy reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter or else I'll sick my 5 dogs on you... really I will... their excellent tracking dogs...they know you all...beware...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Your Lullaby**

What heaven & hell feels like.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some one is calling me...is it her? No this voice is much to soft and timid. Were hers is strong and powerful. Who is this? And were is she. It's warm and comfortable around his body.

"Neji-sama..."

There's that voice again...its weak like...

"Neji-sama..."

White tired eyes opened carefully, his gaze cloudy and unfocused. He slowly sat up from the tangle mess of white sheets. The sun gleamed into the plain room that only consisted of the bed a few tables and chairs. A few birds were heard, their calls echoing off the plain walls. My hand reached over my shoulder to feel nothing but slight roughness. I thought back... the fire.. The weapon lodged into my back... that traitor.. And her...Sakura...Sakura!

Neji quickly turned his alarmed face towards the hesitant presence. Hinata. Her face was etched with sadness and she clutched her hands so tightly that they began to turn an unhealthy blue.

"Neji-sama?" her frightened white eyes peered into his. Filled with uncertainly and pity.

'Sakura' he remembered. Remembered it all. Were was she. He recalled her pulling out the weapon but everything after that was cloudy. He pushed the frightened girl aside dragging his tired body out of the warm comforting bed.

"Neji-sama! Were..ar-are you going?" she padded after him.

"The woman! Were is she!" he abruptly turned around. His hard eyes glaring at t he poor girl like she had been the one to cause this whole situation.

"Sakura-sama?" she took a slight step back.

"Were is she! Tell me"

Hinata trembled.. She wasn't supposed to say anything for the head, her father had demanded her not to tell the young brash man. Taking another step to distance herself from her cousin, she shook her head.

"I-I cannot. No o-one is to know."

"HINATA!" His voice made her jump. He had never gotten this way before, it was new to her. Sure he was mean and cold hearted towards her but he never yelled at her. She began to shiver uncontrollably.

"Neji-sama, please I do not wish to betray the trust of my father."

"Tell me or I'll break your arm."

She squirmed under his murderous gaze. She gazed downwards, her small shield breaking under his look. So she gave in because she could never hold her stance when her cousin was near.

"She's in those rooms...don't make me say it.."

"Rooms?"

"Those rooms we went to when we were bad...those rooms"

His breath hitched. They had taken her to those rooms that he hated so when he was a child. Why? He quickly pushed his startled cousin aside and headed towards his door.

"Neji-sama... is Sakura-sama okay? Will she be fine?"

She was greeted with silence, his body made no movement to answer the girl. His hair tied loosely which draped down his strong back.

She was still meet with silence.

"How... could you let them put her in that room, has he talked to her yet?"

"Yes." she bent her head lowly to meet the ground. Feeling horrible because she had no power to stop her father. She was just a meek girl who longed for love. How could she protect the people she cared and loved for when she couldn't even do it herself. Then she remember what she was supposed to do when she went to wake him up. Something that ached her to do so... She didn't want to tell him because after she had told him he would have to tell her. That broke her heart.

From the corner of her eyes she saw him move once again towards the exit of his door.

"Neji-sama..." she whimpered.

"I think you have done enough... go back to your room." she saw his hand clench and release. His shoulders were shaking. He looked lost somehow but that couldn't stop her from carrying out her tiny mission.

"Neji-sama there is something that I must inform you of"

"Not now...I'm warning you.." he growled the air around him becoming dark and thick.

"It's a message from the Hokage...for Sakura-sama" she saw him tense up.

He turned around, his dark eyes starting blankly at her. He was quick to cross his arms.

"I haven't all day...out with it."

Hinata took a quick breath that almost felt like a cold knife etching out her lungs. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. None of this. Life was cruel... she wanted to see them happy, she wanted to see everyone happy.

She did not know what exactly happened but seeing the girl at a first glance from last night told her almost everything. The whole ordeal was a sad story. Perhaps it could of been but not after she had found out what had happened at that faithful day at the Hokage's tower. She didn't want to tell him, and in return she didn't want him to tell her.

"Neji-sama, the Hokage regrets to inform you that..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was the complete opposite from her encounter with Sakura. Everything was black, solid back. Not white, or blue like a clear summer day. Black. And it was going to stay like that until her time. Perhaps this is what she gets for meddling in someone else's mind. There probably was some truth in that.

She has succeeded in failure. Failure to help her friend, just like that one raining day at her door step. If she could she would take it back. She would do anything. Maybe Sakura was right.. Maybe this was her punishment.

"_Poor Ino ..." _

She twitched. Ino could feel the soft white sheets warm her body. She could here the laughing of passing patients and nurses. She could here the chirping of the birds.

"_She does not know her future ... "_

Once again she was right. She didn't know her future, Perhaps she would die a thousands deaths. Or probably die at the hands of a skilled shinobi. She wasn't sure anymore. She felt her light go out bit by bit.

"_But I will tell you this ..." _

She had nothing to live for. Her eyes where gone, how could she live? What would she do. Just sink in her hole that she dug for herself. That's were she'll be safe right? In her hole were she can't hurt anything.

"_You will never see the light of day ... "_

She couldn't see anything, let alone the light she once danced in. She felt like dying.

"_You will never see the smile of others ..."_

Someone just put her out of this misery, this pain is just to real. She couldn't see, she couldn't fucking see! What good was she now! This is unfair!

"_You will never see anything ..."_

She wanted to see! She wanted to see so badly that it hurts!

" _This will be your punishment!" _

No!

"Ino..."

Everything turned blank. She felt a soft feather like touch upon her cheek.

"Ino..."

Turning her head towards the voice, the touch continued, stroking her face, hair, and hands.

"Shika-Shikamaru?"

"Yes... your awake... your so troublesome." he brought her hands towards his mouth giving them a sweet kiss.

"Sa-kura? How is she..." her voice trembled.

She could feel him hesitate. So she pressed on.

"Is she safe?"

"Safe? Safe! What about you? She is the one who did this to your and your going on about her? What about you! Ino!" she heard the chair fall and him pacing throughout the white room.

"It wasn't Sakura that did this to me."

"What?"

"It wasn't her, believe me the things I saw... it wasn't her.. I believe that everything will be fine if you help me Shikamaru."

"But she..."

"Please don't blame her.. It wasn't her... I'm still here aren't I? That should be enough. I'm glad I didn't die, because now I can find a way to help my friend."

"Ino you idiot how can you help her when you can even see." he yelled.

"I know that!"

Shikamaru stood silent. She sadly gazed forward as she brought her hand to lie on her bandaged eyes.

"Just trust me or else I'll kick your ass." she gave a slight laugh as her face broke out into a small grin.

"Tch. You were always to troublesome." he came closer cupping both of her cheeks with his hands.

"Idiot"

"Yah but you're the one marrying the idiot."

silence.

"Shikamaru... can you bring me to..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was taken to a room that was vast and plain. It was bare of any furniture. It was creepy and she did not like it one bit. After she had pulled out the weapon from her saviors back. She had seen him passed out she tried her best to carry his body towards the Hyuuga compound. Many times she fell due to roots that were visible from the ground.

After many falls and scratches she came to a familiar looking scene. The Hyuuga compound.

Before she even had time to breath or yell for assistance, she was surround by people she had never seen before. They took his body from her as two masked ninja took her from the arms. From a distance she could see Hinata's worried face. Next to her Sakura could make out a un changed face. Filled with anger. It must have been her father. His white eyes peering at her. She looked towards the ground as the masked ninja led her away towards a lone building were she resided for the time being.

That old building, she could remember that building like it was yesterday. The old building that contained that vast room creaked as small streams of sun light peered through the cracked roof. Silken webs of strands were carefully placed from the old beams. The once shining wooden floors, dull and full of noticeable scratches. She had been there all night waiting for any response. The door that was the only exit and entrance was locked. But she dare not escape for where would she go?

She sat in the far corner remember the events that led up to now. How pitiful it must be for her to be in this situation. But Sasuke has come back... and he wanted her. Finally after all these years he wanted her. Somehow that made her heart feel better. It made her heart beat faster. Once more she felt alive. Her Sasuke.

"Child come out from the shadows."

She quickly rose from her dark corner. She didn't even hear the footsteps that came into the dark room. Peering towards the door she let her gaze fall on the tall figure.

"I will not ask again." the deep voice asked again. Emotion held from his spoken words.

She slowly walked towards the tall figure, walking into the small streams of light that came from the tattered roof. She knew him, and stopped a safe distance. His face was concealed by the darkness.

"It seems that everyone in Konoha knows of your situation." the sound of his deep voice made her shiver.

She continued to gaze at the floor. He came forward his face no longer hiding in the shadows. Gently taking her chin in his hand he pulled her face upwards.

"Konoha has lost many shinobi as well as its people. Your parents were sadly victims."

She couldn't speak, and her eyes shook. Clear tears that shed before threatened to leak out.

"Although that does not change the fact that you are dangerous, so I will ask you to leave this compound. We will not home your problems." He let go of her shin and turn towards the door.

"Ah.. I..I" she wanted to ask something ...anything that would clear her confusion.

"I will not answer your questions. My daughter has been ordered to inform my nephew about this. After he has awoken you will live and seek guidance from the Hokage. Thank is all." He made a motion to turn out of the corner of his eyes he peered at her sulked figure.

"I have never asked of anything from the Haruno clan, but I will tell you this. Stay away from this compound and from the members. I do not wish to see any of the members tangled in your problems. I will look after my clan and you yours. We will not hide or help you. Do I make myself clear?" his white eyes burned into her dull emerald ones.

Silence. Once again she was deprived from what she wanted and needed. Help and freedom. For she did not speak and silently nod her head looking away from the tall man and focusing on one of the far corners of the room.

"Good. May you find your road once again Haruno-san." and with that he closed and locked the door. And again she was alone and in the dark with nothing but the soft creaking of the room to accompany her.

She retreated towards her dark corner and sat down. Waiting, that was all she could do for the moment was wait. And it was killing her to no end.

'_May you find your road once again Haruno-san.'_

Words that meant very little to her at the moment. So he thought she had stray from her road. Was she ever on the right road? Her heart clenched knowing that no one could ever be able to truly help her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He ran as fast as his injury could let him. Brushing past wandering people he took flight. He ran past two tall oak doors leading outside towards the back where a couple of connected rooms were held. How could they.. Those three words kept playing in his mind. He knew that even thinking about going to her was forbidden. But this was one thing that he needed to do, after all this was his job.

He came to the lone building, it sure was bring back bad memories. He could almost hear the faint cries of a scared and frightened child from years back. Quickly he opened the worn door and viewed into the dark interior.

"Haruno?" he whispered holding in his breath.

He heard a slight shuffling towards one of the corners of that black room. Looking around he noticed it was still the very same room he hated. Its floors worn with constant pacing. He noticed the markings that were made long ago from pounding the door inside.

"Neji?" he saw her figure come out he smirked letting out the breath that he had forgotten .

"So are you calling me by my first name? He came a bit closer viewing her pink hair.

"Only you would tease at a time such as this.." she looked down... broken.

Silence was one again heard, but was broken when she placed her arms around his tall frame.

"I'm a monster am I?" she breathed into his neck, her hands playing with his hair.

"Now your just being stupid..." he smirked as he to gazed into her pink hair. Bring his arm to rest on the small of her back.

"Perhaps, but I can help but feel it." she leaned more into his steady embrace.

He tried to get a look at her but the room almost made it impossible. There was so much he needed to tell her but held back. It wasn't the place nor time to tell her. Right now at this very moment he just felt content to holding her. Then he remembered.

"Your friend the blonde girl. She is in the hospital." Holding back would just stopped the inevitable .

"Ino!" she tightened her hold on him.

"When she dived into your mind something happened and that caused her eyes to bleed. She is blind." he felt her hold slackened and her legs give out. He quickly held her form against him, kneeling. She grabbed fist full of his clothing as she trembled.

"See. See! I am a monster...first my parents then Ino.. Who's next! I don't want to hurt the people I care for. If he wants me then give me to him! End this!" she placed her head in the crook on his neck, her tears silently leaking down her cheeks. A strong hold on her face titled her eyes to meet white ones.

"Kill ...me.."

"What?" his breath hitched.

"KILL ME!" she screamed trying to pry his hand from her face.

"I will not." his hold tightened, quickly placing his forehead against hers. With his touch she stopped. Emerald eyes widened from the contact.

"If you won't then he will I'll make him!" he could fell her breath wisp across his face. Stroking her cheek with the thumb of his hand, his fingers with a mind of their own danced across her face.

"He will not come near you.." his fingers danced across her lips then swept across her face cupping her cheek. His light kisses were placed upon her lips his hands upon her cheeks once more. They pulled apart slowly.

"I've been wanting to touch you since the hospital." There faces so close, breaths were being mixed. They kissed once more, fiercely, grabbing hair, pressing up against each other tightly.

"The taste of your lips." his fingers brushing against her trembling mouth giving them another light kiss.

"The feel of your hands on my skin..." he let her go and peeled off his top clothing, and with quick pants he placed her hands upon his chest.

"Neji..." she let her hands crawl upwards near his shoulders.

"To hear you say my name like that.." he took her lips once more threading his fingers through her hair.

"Neji I don't think we should be..." his kisses were taking the very breath she tried to speak with away.

"Sakura...I won't let him take you..ever." he whispered.

She placed her hands onto his face and kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her bring her body close. They broke apart his lips carefully grazing the smooth skin of her neck.

"I feel that I have cast something on you..." She treaded her fingers through soft strands of his hair. Once more losing in his consuming kisses.

"Then I gladly accept it..." slightly pealing away the material from her shoulder and placing warm, gentle kisses.

She gently pushed his body and his kisses away. Her gaze had fallen towards the ground of the dark room.

"Neji you shouldn't ... we shouldn't... If Sasuke..." her form began to shake.

"Do you love him?" his hot gaze roamed around her flushed gaze.

Her head snapped up abruptly, her eyes filled with anger and fire.

"It's not about that if he finds out he can use this against us." She snapped.

"Sakura... the Uchiha has been captured." he said silently trying to calm his breathing.

"What?" she was shocked. Sasuke was captured.

"The Hokage, and the others have successfully captured him."he turned his head. Funning how this room even made his voice seem ten times louder.

"But how... is he alright?"she questioned placing her hand onto his bear shoulder. She could fell his shiver from her touch.

"Hinata-sama tells me that you need to report to the tower immediately, Hiashi-sama has granted you passage from the property."

"Neji?"

"The Uchiha has been screaming your name after they captured him. After you see him he will be judged..."

"Neji..."

"Then sentenced to death for violated Konoha's shinobi rules." he hated this room right now.

What was left of the color in her face drained. Silent tears leaked out from her tried emerald eyes. Her body gave out from under her as she fell from his hold. Her head touched the cold floor as he pink hair splayed from her head.

It was sad to see such a strong shinobi crumble to the ground like so. It was sad to see the aftermath of ones dreary life. It was also sad for one to stand over the broken body of someone he cared for, or perhaps even love.

Neji peered upwards gazing through the single sky light window of that dreaded place. The clouds were coming in. Strange how ones mood can change the weather pattern. It looked like it was going to rain once again. He gazed back to her fallen form once again. Kneeling down he placed his arm on her back while the other tucked the stray hair behind her ear. He didn't want to tell her this, this would only make her grieve more.

"Sakura..."

Her emerald eyes peered towards his own, red from crying and red from pain. He could spare her more pain and take her away from it all. Take her away from this world. He couldn't.

"Uzumaki is dying..."

Back then my world had shattered. And even though Hyuuga-san was there for me it felt as if no one was. I was denied my family and my road. Those last three words that came from his mouth shattered my body and took my soul. Only later would I truly find out what had happened to my dear Naruto. I remember that day perfectly. I believe that somehow everyone could have been saved. Back then I truly believed that my light had vanished, left only in the dark forever, and then my lullaby began to rain.

_You child are alone._

_Alone in the dark_

_With no one to save you._

_Remember me oh child._

_for I will forever haunt your dreams._

_It is now that you must suffer._

_You child are alone._

_Alone in the dark._

_No one will remember you._

_No one will give you the time of day._

_You are no one._

_It is now that you must suffer._

_You child are alone._

_Alone in the dark._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that was a long 3 weeks don't you think lol. Sorry life got a hold of me. Don't you people have lives to? Work, school, sleep? Geeze I'm doing my best and I'll try to get these chapters out as soon as possible, eh don't mind me I'm just ranting, so if I rant you guys can rant to. So thank you all for the reviews I loved them, so the more you review the more I will write. Sound reasonable right? Anyway a bit of smooch, kiss, kiss it wont get nasty until later lol. Saying it like that seems almost dirty.

Well I'm going to get back into my life, because frankly I'm starting to love it, when before I wanted to jump off a cliff. Almost forgot I was lazy and didn't check the reviews again but I was asking someone to be my beta reader so if you want to and have the time please write a review with your email or if you want to be discreet about it I'll post my email on my profile page mk. Bye.

Oramai


	8. Twisted Choices

A/N: First fanfiction ya-da-ya-da. What else do I have to put in here? Oh I don't own Naruto or any of its characters...(darn). The only person who has any rights over them is Masashi Kishimoto.

Everything that is holy! Wow that was one long break. Sorry to keep you waiting for what a year and a half? So the story is progressing … slowly. I finally had some time to start writing once again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Your Lullaby**

Twisted choices.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto..."

Someone's calling me.

"Naruto..."

I know that voice. It's her voice. I know her.

"Sakura …" he slowly opened his eyes. The pain felt so bad. It hurt to breath; it hurt to turn his head. It hurt so bad to even open his blue eyes, but he'd do it just for her. He would do anything for her. Jump off a cliff, endure one hundred punches from the old hag, and never eat ramen again. It would always be for her.

He slowly turned and gazed at her sadden emerald eyes. They were red and wet. They should never be wet. He always hated it when she cried. His heart just wasn't strong for that. Raising his injured hand he slowly brushed it against her tear stained cheek.

"Why are you always so quick to cry?" softly pressing his bandaged hand against her cheek. His voice so strained that she had cringed when he had spoken.

"Stupid…" she closed her eyes tightly as she grasped her hand to his. "Why did you have to be so stupid… why?"

"Ah this is nothing. You've seen me worse Sakura." Silence over took the room. All that was heard were the to breaths of two tormented people. It was mid day and the sun had forced away the rain and darken clouds to reveal a new day. Although in that very room reflected other wise. Bed sheets had fallen away as the injured man rose.

"Were are you Sakura?" Though his wounds hurt he sat forward and leaned against her shoulder. Steadying himself he place his hand on her free shoulder.

"Naruto I'm …" but he interrupted her as if he had not heard her pleading words.

"You've changed so much, and it's hard for me to accept that. Why couldn't it have been the other way around? Why couldn't you have loved me? Why couldn't you have adored me? I would have loved you so much. I would have made you mine from the start." His grip tightened tremendously as his body shook from grief.

"Naruto …" once again she was interrupted by his harsh and demanding words.

"I could have made you happy! I would have married you! We could finally be a family…" he lowered his head even more, "I could have been your family." His body shook with tremors, and with tears.

"I thought I had a chance when he left. I thought I had the chance to make you happy." Pulling back their eyes meet. "Are you going to see him?"

"Yes, I need to know why." Her emerald eyes hard with unsettling determination. Yet they held a bit of fear inside. She wanted to know why her parents had to die. Wanting to know why Ino was blind and why he had done this.

"Sakura…" his voice breathless. "You know what will happen if you do. Please don't see him." With urgency he placed his hand upon her face drawing her closer towards his heat. The feeling of being around her, the warmth she brings with her, the passion he always feels for her when she is near.

"Just let it go… let us be done with him… please I'll do anything." His pleading tore at her heart, which only made this harder.

"Idiot…" She closed that small distance between them. Pressing her lips against his with an innocent kiss. Closing his eyes slowly he brought her closer bringing his arms to wrap tightly against her small frame. A tear ran down his face. The sun invited itself into the room, sending its rays of light upon the two souls.

His body began to feel numb as a heavy tiredness splash upon him. Trying to grasp her more tightly only to have sleep over come him. Pushing his body he laid soft fluttering kisses upon the woman he loves.

"Sakura I love you." He whispered those time-longed words against her lips. Her breath hitched. Her Naruto, he had always loved her, and always cared for her. Now it was time for her to save him if it costs her life. She will save the man that loves her, and her friend that loves her.

He closed his eyes and welcomed the quiet sleep. She brushes a stray of blonde hair from his forehead only to have them stubbornly fall back. A sense of déjà vu overcame her.

"Thank you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His nerves were on edge ever since she had left the compound. His uncle's word was law. He was trapped into his own little birdcage. His uncle had made it clear as day. No one was to have any contact with that woman, but after the little talk in the room he had not want to part from her. Even now he ponders how she made it into his heart, if he even had one.

How could someone like her fire him up so? How can she make his breath quicken so? How is it that once he'd touch her he cannot stop? He had never thought that about her, but then again he had never had anything with the old team. He felt free with her, that when he was with her his caged doors opened.

He slowly rose from his bed wincing slightly from the wound on his back. He placed a hand on his shoulder remembering the event up until now.

'She's probably with that idiot right now, with that poison coursing through his body he wont make it through the night.' He threw a nearby kunai towards his wall were it bore past scars. 'Damn it.'

'You will not follow. I forbid it.' his voice booming across the main courtyard of the compound.

'I was given the order to protect her.' Neji's eyes filled with defiance.

'An order that has now been overrode.'

Neji threw another kunai at the wall striking next to its brother. A light breeze playing with the lone tree outside his window. How on earth did he come to care for her? But he did and it was growing stronger each passing minute. It almost frightened him the way he felt.

"Neji."

That voice. She was here at the compound? He stood quickly wincing as he stretched his wound. Turning wildly around his room he spotted a head full of pink hair and emerald eyes.

"Sakura! Are you out of your mind? Do you know what Hiashi-sama can do to you for coming back?" he grasped her arms firmly.

"I'm fully aware of what he can do..." his grip tightens.

"Then why don't you lis…"

"Because I couldn't care less. Neji I came here to say farewell." Emerald eyes filled with nothingness.

His eyes widen slightly dropping his hold on her.

"Your pathetic… running away are we?" his attitude change but his eyes had betrayed him.

"I wanted to break my ties and leave nothing behind." She stepped away from the outraged Hyuuga. "Nothing you do will change my mind." Turning towards his window once more and exiting out towards the darkening night.

"I won't let you."

A strong bare arm reached towards her lone arm. Surprised by this, she had no time to retaliate. He dragged her towards his bed pulling her towards the soft sheets.

"Neji…what…"

He pushed her onto the bed the soft sheets bellowing out from within them. Interlacing his two hands with hers and pinning them beside her head. He wanted to feel her, and wanted to see her eye-to-eye. It seems forever until one spoke.

"You think I'm going to let you go after all of this? You opened the caged door, why would I let you close it?" his tone was low and hushed.

"I don't want him to die." Stray tears streamed down her sad face. His breath hitched.

"He's the one who has caused all of this! He's the one that made you suffer, injured your friend, and will cause Naruto's death!" his rage had risen but whispered venomously.

"He is still my childhood friend." Her eyes begged as her breaths came out in quick pants.

Rising a bit from her his legs straddled on each side of her. His gaze hardens trying to search for some sort of sane answer. Freeing once of his hands with her he stroked her head taking a piece of pink hair into his fingers.

"Who ever heard of a person with pink hair?" smirking he lowered himself towards her ear. "I wont let you go."

As soon as the last word was spoken his lips were upon hers. Hand tangled themselves in pink locks. Smooth gentle fingers threaded themselves in his hair releasing the silky threads from their bond.

"Why…is…it…that…you…always…make…me…feel…this…way?" gasping through their kisses. She reached up and brought his hand away from her hair towards her chest. Her eyes glistening with passion and her face powered with a beautiful blush.

"It's because of this. Is yours beating as fast as mine?" she smiled gracefully. He sat up moving away from her. Bed sheets rustling from the movements. He placed his hand against his chest. His heart was beating wildly. His breath ragged and yet she looked so calm.

"Yes."

He felt soft hands grasp the side of his face turning his face to view into emerald eyes. She brushed her nose against his in affection giving him a soothing look.

"Neji."

He knew every time she said his name like that he'd lose control and get lost in oblivion. Not wanting her to leave, he gave her another gentle kiss and pulled her onto his lap. She gave a pretty blush that made him smirk. He pulled her even closer as well as shedding his shirt. He took her hands and placed them both on his shoulders. Slowly she glided them down his arms and drew them agonizingly up his chest. His breathing hurried once more sealing his lips upon hers again. He adjusted her position, chest against chest, and lips against lips.

With some unknown force they softly landed upon the cool sheets. Taking his fingers to glide across her abdomen and towards the rim of her clothing. He slid them downward and discarded them on the wooden floor.

"Neji…" she spoke with such passion her eyes glazing over.

"Say my name once more." Hooking his hand with her thigh bring the limb along the side of his hip.

"Neji." Whispering into his lips. He began placing kisses into the hollow area of her collarbone. Dragging his hand from her thigh towards her warmth.

"Ne..Neji…ah."

He hushed her moan with a deep kiss. Stroking her hair with his free hand. He continued stroking her forbidden place. Receiving those deep throaty moans only to be silence with his kisses and deepening more with urgency. Somehow through his deep kisses he found himself underneath his object of desire.

She looked so angelic, pieces of her silky hair stationed against her face. Lips beautifully pink, and her skin. Even though it has been cut and marred with lacerations it was always smooth and soft to the touch. Her hips jerked forward suddenly earning a sharp grunt from the man below her. Just the simplest touch set him on fire. Her simplest movements drove him wild.

"Sakura I..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ino we shouldn't even be here. What your doing is crazy. Ino are you even listening to me? Ino?"

"You know? Nara for a boy your pretty annoying."

The man beside her snorted as he continued to guide her down the dark and steep steps of the isolated prison. Ino had lost her footing a bit but was recovered within the arms of her fiancé.

"See you're not even fully recovered. Come Ino lets get you back. You need rest and not going around sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"Shikamaru just trust me okay? I'll be fine it's just going to be questions okay?"

"God woman your so…"

"Troublesome? Yes I've been told that." She threw him a smirk and of course she could only imagine the look he was giving her right now.

They were reaching the end of the staircase and that meant with their destination at hand it was almost time. There had been two shinobi's at the main entrance and four posted at the heavily locked door that held the prisoner.

"Man all this for the Uchiha?" He turned to stare at one of the men posted at the door. " You there! We need to have a little chat with the prisoner. Open up."

The man looked a little taken back as he answered timidly, "Orders were no visitors."

"Look I don't have the time to play open the damn door so we can get this done with." Shikamaru sense a movement beside him.

"We were given permission from the Hokage herself. Would you like us to report that you denied us passage? Especially since she granted it? I'd hate to see you with her on one of her off days." She talked as if she wasn't the least bit injured. Talking with such confidence as if the white cloth hiding her vision never impaired her.

"Ah! Yes of course understand. Please go ahead." Turning around he unlocked the door with fast moving hands. They both stepped inside revealing a dark and cold room. It was hardly a room to sleep comfortable. Then again these rooms were not created for traitors.

The room was divided and in that room a wall of iron bars were the only decoration. On the ground aligned with the wall a set and sealing jutsu's clear as day. The only light came from a small hole from the ceiling. Dripping water stained the wall of the prison.

Taking Ino's arm they stepped forward towards the iron bars making out a single shape sitting still in the corner. A menacing chuckle was heard from that dark corner.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't shadow boy and the blind girl. Did you come here to keep me company?" he placed his arm lazily over his knee as a sneer appeared on his face.

"Were the one who are going to asking the questions, Uchiha." Shikamaru harsh voice made Ino tremble. She needs to be brave and strong if she was going to go through with this. It is for her best friend's sake.

"Hn."

"Why did you have to kill Sakura's parents? Why did you make her do those things?" Ino gripped the bars to steady herself.

The dark figure stood up slowly and walked casual towards the bars. Ino and Shikamaru and backed away some then they heard the rattling of chains.

"I've just come back to take what's mine and eliminating anything that was in my way."

"But! You've never liked her anyway! You always thought she was annoying! Why her? Can't you go claim someone else?" her gasps echoed throughout the dark cell.

"Who ever said I never liked her? Yes she is annoying…but so is every single fucking woman out here." The chain rattled harshly as he kicked it around, playing with it.

"Do you know how much damage you have caused?" Shikamaru asked this time, making Ino turn her head in surprise.

"I don't care."

"You were always the talkative type." It was Shikamaru's turn to sneer.

"Hn."

Ino turned towards the sound the chains were making. She imagined he was probably toying with the chains right now. Testing the chains to see how well they would actually hold him.

"What would you do with Sakura if you had taken her?" She held her breath for his answer.

He leaned into the single ray of light revealing his cold hard black eyes. Something red flashed across his black eyes for the briefest second.

"Love her…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Some questions from my reviewers have come up. First off I believe someone asked if Naruto and Sakura got it on in chapter 5. They did not. And what's up with him in this chapter? Well he is very confused and hurt and well damn straight feeling betrayed. With Neji and Sakura… well I'll let you wonder. Did they or did they not? Only I would know ha.

Bows down low towards the ground. May you not sacrifice me to the sharks. What is this? A year and half over due update. I hope this chapter is up to standards because I'm a bit rusty. Anyway I just received this sudden burst of inspiration so I'm thinking the next chapter should be out in a couple of weeks.

This is just something to tie you over with. Excuse my mistakes and reread this thing three times, but hey sometimes I miss stuff. I'm pretty sure you guys had enough time to save up and buy me a car.

I only received 87 reviews? That is sad, and just how many years has it been since I first publish? Wow this must be a bad fan fiction. Well I'm sorry I can't be as great as so many other writers out there. Her let me make it easier for you and hand myself. Would that make you review?

I'm kidding if you want to review then go ahead if you don't then I understand. Some people just want to read and wait for the next damn chapter. I'm like that sometimes to. So peace out my homies and remember! This is important people! Chant it like it would save your life.

Only you can prevent forest fires.

Oramai


	9. One Day I’ll Fly Away

A/N: First fan fiction ya-da-ya-da. What else do I have to put in here? Oh I don't own Naruto or any of its characters...(darn). The only person who has any rights over them is Masashi Kishimoto.

Wow I feel like the most stupid person ever alive. A very smart reviewer brought this to my attention. I had the anonymous reviews disabled. My I.Q dropped 100 points. Here's the next installment of Your Lullaby.

Also I'm starting up another fan fiction. For a teaser I'll post the summary next week. Also I need another beta reader. I lost my other one!!! If you out there!! Forgive me! But if you want the job? Perks are: I pay with monopoly monies, get the chapter first. Medical and dental benefits are not recommended (Your doctor would be my little 7 year old sister) She loves giving shots. If you interested send in a request to Peace out you super beings.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Your Lullaby**

One Day I'll Fly Away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ruffling of papers as well as the sound of books dropping towards the floor was audible. Dust had collected on valuable articles. It's obvious the grand room had seen better days. On a self just besides the broken window laid the scene of dying plants. Obviously forgotten in the heap of chaos.

'_Don't have much time…'_

Shifting through more pages of some unknown report. Pieces of ripped up paper dancing across her vision, but she ignored them all together. Who had time for dancing paper? Is it the people with little on their hands? Or was it young children who did not know of the evil the outside created?

'_What to do… what to do…'_

Every little sound was getting to her. If it wasn't the sound of her assistant turning the pages of an old dusty book, then it was probably the annoying sound the knocking was making on her door.

'_How do I stop it … what could it possible be...' _

The persistent knocking continue only this time must more demanding. The more the knocking sound continued the more she wanted to throw herself out the broken window.

"Tsunade."

"What the hell! Can't you see I'm busy? Didn't I tell you I wanted to see no one! Damn it!" she pounded her fists against her desk leaving imprints from her monstrous strength. There was an eerie silence that surrounded the beings in the dreary room.

"Tsunade. You won't find it." The man behind the mask huffed folding his arms against his chest.

"Bullshit. I'm Konoha's Hokage, Konoha's top medic Nin." In frustration she grabbed fists full of blonde matted hair.

"Tsunade you can't win them all." Kakashi gazed around the tattered room. Papers everywhere, bottles of booze as well as the smelled lingered. From the corner of his eye he saw the seared seals that held the pink hair girl that bay, as well as the blood that belong to her friend.

"Then what in the hell do you suggest I do? Just sit and wait for him to die?" she abruptly stood up scaring her assistant in the process.

"Yes and no."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All was quiet except for the soft breathing from the man on the bed. Twisted were the sheets that were wrapped around his strong frame. The pink haired woman stroked his bareback that donned the blood stained bandages. His wound had reopened; blood red seeped through the bandages like a wet sponge. Her hand left its path as he winced in pain.

She gave a gentle smile. How odd had this been? Together with the Hyuuga, the one that had frighten her when she was just a genin. How times change, how times change people. Did she really want to go? This man was going to give her something special; was he not? Now more than ever she was confused.

She traced the man's face trying to imprint his features into her memory. Stopping gently around his lips.

'You should have never been there to catch me.'

She gave the sleeping man one final look. It's funny how he had been so proud about his awareness. Yet now he is completely vulnerable before her. She searched around looking for her stolen pieces of clothing. Finding them at the foot of the bed she quietly slipped them on. Turning around once again she gazed at the man before mouthing two words and departing with the passing day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two lone shinobi's stood silently along the old creaking bridge. Throwing rocks as well as their thoughts into the small shimmering stream. It seemed peaceful enough, birds chirping, the sounds of children laughing, and the annoying humming of the person next to her.

"Son of a..."

"TenTen!"

"It's driving me crazy! No one will tell us were she is! We can't even see Naruto! And even though I'm not a big fan of miss blonde I want to know if she's okay!" TenTen proceeded to kick the life out of the poor bridge.

"Ah TenTen the bridge!" Lee was trying to gain his partners attention by waving like a lunatic, surly that would have gotten her attention.

"I think it's time we took thing into our own hands, Lee lets go I have questions!" Before she had time to take one step she was pulled forcefully back, her head crashing into Lee's making a sickening crack.

"Damn it Lee what in the hell is wrong with you." She rubbed her head vigorously to dull the pain she was feeling. Looking over towards her partner she noticed he was crotched down cradling his head into his hands.

After a few minutes of rubbing and TenTen throwing a murderous glare at him he stood up. His gaze was hard and filled with seriousness'.

"When the time is right the Hokage will inform everyone. Don't be jumping ahead of yourself TenTen."

TenTen just continued to glare at him.

"We were all there at that extraction! So why in the hell would she just dump us?"

"Possibly for our protection. TenTen I will not tell you again. Back off." He took a step forward; the wind began to blow with strength.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? You maybe my teammate, but you are not my father, Hokage, or lover. So the one who should back off is you!"

"I'm only doing this for your own good. Just listen to me and stay away!" he shouted this time. Nearby children and long fled when they threw the first words. Birds had stopped chipping as the curiously sat upon the branches.

TenTen turned her attention towards the glistening water from underneath the bridge.

"I heard that the Uchiha had been crying out her name. I was so stupid to think that we would be enough to take him down fast."

"TenTen…"

"What is he? And why do I feel so uneasy when I know he has been captured? Ever since Uchiha Sasuke stuck that thing in Naruto's neck the events after that had felt planned. Lee something is going to happen and I can't just sit here and …"

"ENOUGH!" the birds sitting on their branch scattered into the darkening blue that is called sky.

"Please just for today, just let it go. Tomorrow, we'll go tomorrow together to the Hokage all right. Just for today just stay hidden and out of sight. Don't go looking for Sakura-san, don't go looking for Ino-san, and please don't do anything by yourself. Please just for tonight. I promise we'll go first thing tomorrow." He begged, he was begging for her.

Looking at the begging man she made that broken promise. Taking his hand in hers she clasped it loosely. Not putting an ounce of sincerity in it. And he believed it. It was her life and she wanted to use it to help her friends.

"Fine I promise." And with that is disappeared in a flutter of leaves. A lone dry and deathly brown leave made itself home on the railing of the old bridge next to the disbelieving man.

'_TenTen…' _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence overcame the dark dreary room. Water droplets continued to meet its death on the cold stone floor. The light that was permitted now fading into a dull glow.

"Love you say?" that word has never been so venomously spit out from the lips of Ino. Her fist tightened tremendously.

"How can you call it love when you killed her parents?"

"This again. Why not let sleeping dogs lie. She did it all. I just gave her a little push." He sneered, "Now the only place she belongs is with me." The chains that bound his wrists and legs broke. Sending them in a smoking heap on the floor.

"Ino back away." He whispered discreetly towards his companion. Taking her elbow into his hand.

"So what I saw in her mind…was you?" she began to tremble and her eyes began to throb terribly.

"Hn. did you like my little trick."

Ino roared with anger, knocking her companion away she brought out as many kunai as she could carry in her small hands. Blindingly flinging them forward. Some embedded themselves into the bars of the steel cage. Some embedded themselves into the wall behind the Uchiha, but none were rooted in the dark man.

"You honestly think you can kill me in your pathetic condition. Do you want to die?"

"I'm warning you Uchiha."

"A warning… from you? He gave a dry chuckle walking forward a bit. Shikamaru eyes darted from the prisoner towards Ino and back towards the prisoner.

"Ino it's time to go, were not getting anything out of him." He grabbed her arm roughly dragging her towards the heavy door.

"Wait." She stood her ground still hand in hand with her fiancé.

"What about Naruto?"

He just stared. Saying nothing doing nothing, just staring at the two free shinobi.

Ino continued. "You were his best friend. Tell us how to heal him. If you really love Sakura then give him the antidote."

"That's up to her."

"What do you mean…" she frowned. She heard a slight noise behind them.

"Sasuke." Her light voiced echoed among the dark room. Ino froze. The pink haired girl was covered with the rich thickness of blood.

"Haruno!"

She turned her attention towards the lid eye man who cautiously stepped into her path.

"The guards outside may need medical attention." She turned her attention onto the dark cell and stepped forward.

Shikamaru quickly acted by pushed Ino aside and out of harms way, swiftly taking out a single kunai.

"This is all your fault." Fiercely frowning as he pointed the deadly object at her.

"Shikamaru stop!" Ino clutched the wall for her only support as she tried to pin point where they were. Curse her blindness.

"I know." Her gaze shifted towards the ground. No tears were spilt no sobs spoken, no words of sorrow. Nothing.

There was a small noise behind them; no one had noticed the prisoner's movements. No one had notice the man was now outside the iron bars, no one had notice the man had easily escaped his once prison. He scoffed at the now dissipating green markings.

"Lets go." His black tattered cloak bellowed, strange since there was no breeze or wind to dance with it.

"Yes. Sasuke about…"

"Done with. Come." He beckoned the pink haired girl with a single flick of his hand.

"Shikamaru don't let Sakura go!" Ino screamed pushing herself off the cold wall swinging her hands wildly, trying to find a solid body. Shikamaru turned to look at the sorrowful Ino, his eyes saddened. He turned around and studied the blood stained woman making her way towards the object behind him.

"This was all planned wasn't it…" his glare penetrated her very soul. Sakura stopped in her tracks a guilty look plastered on her face.

"His capture was nothing but a joke, and put your fellow comrades in the middle of it. What the hell are you doing!" his screams echoed among the walls.

"True. I couldn't get near her without being capture. You people thought you had finally captured me? If you're smart you would step away."

"Shikamaru don't let her!" she didn't care how pathetic she looked she wanted Sakura safe and if it costs her life, then she would gladly give it up.

"All this would be just a memory." The dark man whispered.

"Shikamaru please!" more of Ino's cries increased.

"You can go back to your old boring lives." The whispers felt like ice-cold breezes, it was suffocating everything.

Ino's cries continued.

"Sakura! Don't go, we can help you!" she still couldn't find anyone in the room. Just how big was it? As much as she flung her arms she couldn't find anyone.

"Sorry Ino, I've helped you enough."

Ino could have sworn she saw the scene play out before her wounded eyes. After Sakura had whispered the final word Shikamaru, her Shikamaru stepped aside.

"SAKURA!!!" a foreign voice bellowed into the room.

Everything went into slow motion. Time slowed as the drops of water slowly eased its way towards the floor. Ino's screams as well as Shikamaru's cries pierced the room.

The brown haired tempered ninja sped towards the black figure with the intent to kill. With a weapon in hand her murderous glare was seen for all. The dark man sneered as he withdrew his deadly weapon. Red and black, the two very colors that were now consuming the room haunted her to no end. Ruby red was sprayed across the dirtied floor. Ruby red was spattered among the muddied walls. The two colors red and black.

So swift was the deed. Not one had been fast enough to see the final blow. No one could utter a word after seeing the ending. The only thing that could be heard was the sickening splash of blood. Blood dripped from the fatal wound of the girl who was pierced through the chest. Pierced by the very weapon that now had her hanging from the very walls that was decorated with her blood.

"Ten…Ten." Her emerald eyes widen with terror. Her steps shaky, her words weak, and her strength depleted.

"Come Sakura." He took her by the arm and without a simple glance she disappeared in a thick black veil of smoke. Shikamaru paid no attention to cloud of blackness but on the body of TenTen. He fell to his knees and continued to stare.

"TenTen?" Ino walked slowly were the dripping sound was heard. Her feet meet the pool of blood. Her shaking hands finding the sleeping face of the fallen girl.

"TenTen…" she softly padded the girls face trying to get some answer. As hard as she slapped she did not receive an answer. Her hands left her face and traveled downwards. She was meet with the sticky substance and cold hard steel.

She screamed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke with a start. Pieces of stray hair impaired his vision. White sheets entangled themselves with his warm body. He placed his head into both of his hands fighting off the oncoming headache. Pain was etched into his face as blood dripped down from his wound.

'Damn …'

His eyes shifted towards the bed were it was stained with blood. _'I must have reopened my wound.'_

Remembering about the pink haired girl he looked around.

'_She didn't.'_

Pulling the sheets from around him he made his way towards his window. It was open. He punched the edge with fury.

'_Stupid … stupid … stupid woman!'_

He leaned against the wall and slumped downwards leaving a trail of his own blood. He could still feel her. Her touched, her words, and her body. Now she was gone. What was he going to do? Go after her and risk the disownment from his uncle. Or go after the woman who had opened his door.

'_Neji…'_

He closed his white eyes; he could still picture her in his mind. What would become of him and her? What kind of trials will befall fore them? He had decided.

The slight breeze played with the white sheers sending them on an every graceful dance. Dried blood on the wall imprinted itself for all eternity. The un-kept bed still warm from the two bodies, and became a simple embodiment of the lovers. The room was empty as bloodied fingerprints left their markings on the window seal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you didn't understand Neji and Sakura didn't do anything but touch and kiss. I killed TenTen! Poor Lee! I feel so sad now! Why Why!!!! Thanks for all who reviewed. Kiss kiss hug hug! Chapter 10 will be out in about a week or two. Well I figured the reason why it would take some time to get my chapters out is because I was trying to make them too long. Now when I write my chapters the max of pages they will be are 8 or 9. When I try to make them longer I lose interest. Sound smart? Well I hope so I'm trying to gain some I.Q points back.

2+2 4 yah! 10 extra I.Q points! Yah me! Sorry I have a little sister and she always watches the Suite life of Zack and Cody. I have no power over the remote. So excuse my little kid remarks. Sweet Niblets! Anyway read and review! And people with flames will die a slow and harsh death. Death by deletement is that even a word? Hrmm I don't think so. Anyway cheers everyone.

Oramai


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Oh my… I'm so sorry…. Unfortunately this story must be put on hold… Until I get some inspiration back… I didn't mean to leave it so...but things happen… I do apologize to my readers for making you wait so long… But I've returned and hopefully can deliver you a finished story hahaha.

I can't believe my last update was back in 07! I'm soo ashamed! Unfortunately I can only dishearten you with this simple authors note and not an actual chapter… so with this bit of information I leave you with the my intention of reread Your Lullaby to spark my imagination and hopefully birth you us with some amazing chapters haha


End file.
